Devil Beside You
by DarkAllie 91
Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Historia basada en un Dorama. BxE, AxJ, RxE.
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capitulo 1: Esclava**

_Soy el que te hará perder, llorar y te romperá el corazón  
El idiota que te hará odiar toda tu vida  
Soy el que hará que no te puedas ayudar a ti misma  
Es imposible tener esperanza de lo impredecible  
Soy el idiota al que odiaras toda la vida_.

**Bella POV**

El ambiente era simplemente perfecto, Él estaba frente a mí, mirándome con ternura.

—Jasper, tú me gustas mucho —confesé, no tenía miedo de su rechazo, porque estaba segura que el me diría que yo también le gustaba.

—No puedo creer que hayas dicho eso —me contestó. Estaba muy confundida, esa no era la respuesta que esperaba.

—¿Por qué? —pregunté aturdida.

—Debí de ser yo quien lo dijera primero —me respondió—; porque antes de que yo te gustara, tú ya me gustabas.

Sonreí ampliamente de oreja a oreja. Era increíble que yo también le gustara, después de dos años de compartir clase en la universidad, yo creía que no existía para él, yo no era nadie, y el era el capitán del equipo de baloncesto además de ser un completo caballero; siempre ayudaba a los necesitados, defendía a los indefensos. Y yo... le gustaba.

—Dilo —le pedí.

—Bella, tú me gustas mucho.

—Y tú a mi Jazz —nuestros labios se fueron acercando lentamente, ya casi se rozaban...

—¡Señorita Swan!

—¡Bella! —sentí que algo me golpeaba en la cabeza, y entonces abrí los ojos.

—Si se aburre tanto en mi clase, le aconsejo que se marche —dijo la profesora muy enfadada.

Me sonrojé fuertemente al darme cuenta de lo que había estado soñando en clase. P Me di la vuelta para verle a él. Me estaba mirando.

Sentí como el calor golpeaba mi cara, seguro que ahora parecía un tomate. Rojo.

Para mi alegría, la clase acabo rápidamente y todos salieron de clase. Sólo nos quedamos mis amigas y yo.

—¿Se puede saber en qué pensabas, o mejor dicho, en quien pensabas? Tenías una cara de felicidad mientras dormías... —se burló mi amiga Alice—. Empeoras a cada segundo.

—¡Jo! Estaba teniendo el mejor sueño de mi vida; Jasper me decía que le gusto —suspiré.

—Bella, ¿por qué no se lo dices en la cara?, así ya sabrás si le gustas o no y dejas de parecer una estúpida; que ya llevas dos años así —dijo Ángela.

Desde que había entrado en al universidad no había apartado mis ojos de él. Desde el primer día él me había gustado.

—Si, si te da vergüenza, podrías escribirle una carta con tus sentimientos —apoyó Alice.

Lo de la carta me pareció una buena idea, ya que yo era una persona muy tímida, pero se me daba bien escribir.

—¡Alice, eres un genio! Mañana le voy a entregar una carta donde le voy confesar que me gusta.

—Seguro que luego te busca y te dirá que tu también le gustas y os casaréis y tendréis hijos —comenzó a divagar mi amiga. Yo intenté contener la risa—, y viviréis felices y comeréis perdices; sería como un cuento de hadas.

—Alice deja de divagar —dijo Ángela propinándole un golpe en la cabeza.

—¡AUCH! —se quejó—. Quiero ser la madrina de tus hijos, Bella.

Salimos riendo de la clase. Habíamos organizado un plan en el que cabía ningún error. Alice y Ángela vigilarían en la entrada de la universidad y cuando él llegara, me darían un toque al móvil. Yo le estaría esperando en su taquilla, que estaba en el edificio numero dos, donde tenía clase de historia contemporánea a primera hora, luego tenía economía –que era la única clase que compartíamos-. Sólo esperaba que todo saliese bien.

Estaba muy nerviosa, las manos me sudaban y mi corazón latía fuertemente. _No puedo,_ me dije. Pero tenia que hacerlo, era el momento, no podía estar toda la vida escondiéndome. _Vamos Bella, sé fuerte_, me repetí por quinta vez.

En ese momento mi móvil sonó unos cuantos segundos y luego... silencio. Era la canción que tenía para cuando Alice me llamaba y eso sólo significaba una cosa.

Era la hora.

Ya no había vuelta atrás.

Él ya estaba en camino.

Tomé aire, tratando de llenar al máximo posible mis pulmones. Podía sentir mi pulso acelerarse aún más, como si eso fuera posible. Podía imaginar mi rostro rojo como un tomate, y lo estaba sintiendo así.

Tal vez sería mejor que le dejara la carta en la taquilla, él la leería y luego me vendría a buscar, o tal vez no. No me sentía capaz de entregarle la carta por mí misma. Estaba tan concentrada en mis pensamientos que no sentí que había alguien detrás de mí. Solo fui consciente de ello cuando Él me toco el hombro para llamar mi atención.

Era la hora, ya no había posibilidades de huir.

Tomé aire, llenando al máximo mis pulmones.

—Hola. Yo… sólo quería darte esto —le tendí la carta mirando el suelo, más roja que nunca. Craso error.

Cuando mis ojos se encontraron con los suyos, cuando vi unos ojos verdes en vez de los ojos azules de Jasper, fue cuando me di cuenta que me había equivocado de persona.

—Lo siento… yo me he equivocado de persona.

El muy idiota sonreía, como si la situación fuera graciosa.

Tal vez lo fuera, sólo si lo mirabas desde fuera, porque podía asegurar que vivirlo no era para nada gracioso.

—¡BELLA!

Escuche como alguien me llamaba, era Alice. No lo dudé ni un momento. Salí corriendo de ese lugar olvidando el porqué había ido.

—No recuerdo como salí de ahí; estaba tan nerviosa —dije.

Estaba en un bar que quedaba cerca de la Universidad, al que solíamos ir después de clase.

—Además, ese chico es uno de los de la facultad de Artes. ¿De verdad no sabes quién es? —preguntó Ángela.

Negué con la cabeza.

-No me importa quién sea, se veía que era un arrogante con esa sonrisa de paleto.

—Pues deberías saber quién es —agregó Alice—. He escuchado que es el hijo del director de la universidad y por eso siempre hace lo que quiere, falta a clase y actúa como un rebelde. Siempre causando problemas.

—Sí, siempre seguido de ese grupo que tiene, más que estudiantes parecen gangsters —secundó Ángela.

—Las chicas siempre lo persiguen. En Internet lo llaman… El príncipe de la Seducción.

Con cada palabra que escuchaba de Ángela o Alice, me iba hundiendo más en mi silla. Esto no me podía estar pasando a mí, yo era una chica buena, ayudaba a mi madre, era buena estudiante y nunca me metía en problemas. Definitivamente todo esto había sido una mala idea.

—Mierda... Qué mala suerte tengo al haberme equivocado con ese chico.

—No pasa nada —me animó Alice—. Al menos el chico que te gusta no te odia.

—Sí, ya encontraremos otra oportunidad para que te le declares.

Suspiré, ellas tenían razón, no había porque preocuparse. Otro día le entregaría la carta.

La carta.

—¿Qué ocurre? —preguntó Alice.

Me levanté de mi sitio bruscamente haciendo que la silla en la que había estado sentada hace unos minutos estuviera en el suelo.

—¿Dónde esta mi carta?

—¿Cómo voy a saberlo? —me respondió Alice con brusquedad. Estaba tan alterada, había perdido la carta, se me había caído cuando salí corriendo, si alguien la encontraba se daría cuenta y Jasper podría enterarse.

Fui a al Universidad, con un poco de suerte la encontraría, ya me habían pasado muchas cosas malas ese día, no podía empeorar.

Gracias a Dios los pasillos estaban desiertos y podría buscar mi carta con mayor facilidad.

Estaba muy concentrada mirando el suelo con detenimiento observando cada esquina. Mirando en la basura. Cientos de personas pasaban por lo pasillos de la universidad, podían haberla tirado a la basura o haberla recogido y leído. Eran tantas las posibilidades.

—¿Qué estás buscando? ¿Te puedo ayudar?

—Yo estoy buscando una car… —un momento, esa voz me era conocida, de hecho podría reconocerla en cualquier parte del mundo. Levanté mi vista para comprobar lo que ya sabía. Ahí estaba él haciendo gala de su caballerosidad, una sus tantas cualidades que me gustaba, siempre ayudaba a la gente— … un pendiente.

—¿Un pendiente? —preguntó incrédulo.

Soy una idiota, pero no se me ocurrió nada más. Buscar un pendiente en los pasillos del instituto era como buscar una aguja en un pajar. Sentí su mirada fija en mi.

Yo llevaba mis dos pendientes, sentía como pesaban en mis orejas.

—Sí, es que perdí uno ayer y son importantes para mí.

—Te ayudaré a buscarlo aunque dudo mucho que lo encontremos —yo asentí, no me podía creer que estaba hablando con él—. Por cierto, soy Jasper Whitlock, vamos juntos a clase de Economía.

—Sí, a la de Economía. Yo soy Be…

—Isabella. Isabella Swan —no me lo podía creer; él sabía mi nombre. Grité internamente.

—Sólo Bella.

—Bien Bella, ya van a cerrar la Universidad, será mejor que nos vayamos.

Aún no podía creer todo lo que me había pasado, porque después de todo había sido un buen día.

Él se ofreció a acompañarme a casa, pero le dije que no pasaba nada, que podía ir sola, además tenía que pasar por el trabajo de mi madre. No me sentía capaz de estar cerca de él por más tiempo sin que me temblaran las piernas.

Caminaba distraídamente cuando sentí que mi móvil vibraba. Era un SMS de Alice, como no, en el que me preguntaba si había encontrado la carta. Le respondí lo obvio, que no. Aunque tenía muchas cosas que contarle...

Sólo esperaba que la carta estuviera en la basura y que nadie jamás la encontrara.

—¿Mamá? —Pregunté entrando a casa.

Era extraño que mi madre no estuviera en casa cuando llegaba de la universidad.

Habían pasado ya cuatro años desde que papa murió, él era policía, Jefe de policía Swan.

Era tan extraño no tenerle en casa.

Mis padres se habían conocido muy jóvenes y poco después se habían casado, cuando solo tenían veinte años de edad, mi madre me tuvo a mi con veintiuno, era muy joven pero a pesar de ser tan ello y la responsabilidad que implicaba tener un hijo, mi madre siempre me dice que soy lo mejor que le ha pasado en la vida.

Últimamente había estado tan distraída en mis cosas que no había notado su cambio, no me había dado cuenta que su corazón ya había sanado, que ya estaba listo para volver a enamorarse.

Porque no había otra explicación ahora que pensaba en cómo se ha comportado las últimas semanas, pensativa, distraída, como si algo la estuviera afectando, como si quisiera decirme algo y no pudiera.

—¿Bella?- la voz de mi madre me saco de mis pensamientos.

—Hola mamá.

—Has llegado pronto— Me dio un beso en la frente.—¿Qué tal la universidad?

—Bien, ya sabes lo de siempre. —Respondí —¿Todo bien en el trabajo?

—Si, ya sabes lo de siempre —respondió sentándose a mi lado en el sofá.

-¿Mamá? Tenemos que hablar.

—Lo sé —bajo su mirada a sus manos que se mantenían fuertemente unidas en su regazo. —¿Te has dado cuenta verdad? Eres tan observadora.

Cogí una de sus manos, la apreté para infundirle ánimo.

—¿Por qué no me lo has dicho?

—No sabía cómo te lo ibas a tomar, han pasado cuatro años…—Una lagrima cayó en su falda, aun no me miraba. ¿de verdad pensaba que estaría enfadada?

—Mama, no estoy enfadada, te mereces un hombre que te haga feliz, ya ha pasado mucho tiempo— le explique— es solo que me extraña que no me lo hayas dicho, entre nosotras nunca ha habido secretos.

Mi madre me miro aun con lágrimas en sus ojos y me sonrió.

—Lo siento Bella.

—No tienes que disculparte, más bien cuéntame ¿cómo se conocieron? ¿Cómo es él?

—En realidad fue muy gracioso. Fue en el trabajo, recuerdas el día que me doble el tobillo.—Asentí— Bueno pues resulta que mi jefe me había mando a que fuera por lo nuevos diseños para un cliente— mi madre trabaja en una empresa de diseños de interiores, era la asistente personal del director, pero también diseñaba, era muy buena en su trabajo— Además de dos cafés, porque era un cliente importante y la secretaria no estaba, así que primero fui por los diseños y luego a por los cafés, iba caminado hacia la sala de reuniones cuando tropecé con algo, es decir alguien y bueno era el nuestro cliente importante, le manche su camisa de café, estaba muy apenada y me disculpe un montón de veces, pero él me dijo:

—No pasa nada, me preocupa más su tobillo— Estaba tan avergonzada que no me había dado cuenta que al tropezar me había doblado el tobillo.

—Mama eso fue vergonzoso, pero ¿Cómo es él?— Tenía mucha curiosidad de saber cómo era físicamente.

—Bueno el es alto y rubio, tiene uno hermosos ojos azules, además de que tiene una bonita sonrisa.

—Vaya mama, tu sí que sabes ligar— me reí—Pero no entiendo porque no me lo habías dicho antes, que pasa es que es menor que tu o…

—No, el tiene mi edad, pero es que hay un problema veras…

—Está casado, mama te has metido con un hombre casado.

—¡No! Claro que no, el es divorciado y tiene un hijo de tu edad.

—De mi edad ¿Voy a tener un hermano?

—Isabella, no lo sé. ¡Apenas nos conocemos!—me gritó.

Me reí, mi madre a veces podía ser muy histérica.

El sol brillaba anunciando el inicio de un nuevo día. Solo esperaba que esta fuera mejor que el de ayer, porque aunque si me habían pasado cosas buenas, también estaba el asunto del aquel chico rebelde, ya podría dejar de existir.

Camine distraídamente el camino de casa a la universidad, cuando llegue me dirigí a mi casillero para sacar mis libros. Mi primera clase era de economía y eso me ponía muy feliz. No porque me gustara la economía sino porque la clase de economía significaba que vería a Jasper. Después de lo de ayer y de presentarnos ¿me saludaría cuando llegara? ¿me hablaría? ¿Quedaríamos algún día fuera de la universidad?

—¿Has perdido algo?— el sonido de una voz conocida pero que me resultaba desagradable interrumpió el hilo de mis pensamientos.

Me gire y me encontré cara a cara con la persona que menos deseaba ver en el mundo.

Grite internamente cuando vi que en sus manos tenía nada más y nada menos que una de mis mayores preocupaciones.

La carta que había escrito a Jasper. ¿Por qué entre todos los estudiantes que había en la universidad él tenía que haber encontrado mi carta?

La vida me odiaba y el mundo me despreciaba.

Sonreí de manera inocente al tiempo que intentaba arrebatarle la carta.

—Gracias por encontrar mi car…

Pero desgraciadamente él fue más rápido.

—No me agradezcas no seas estúpida, no he venido tan temprano para entregarte tu carta—. Me dijo seriamente —Te ordeno desde este momento que seas mi esclava.

—Es una broma de muy mal gusto. Devuélveme mi carta—. Le dije seriamente.

—¿regresarla? No creo que entiendas la situación. Si yo hiciera copias de esta carta, unas mil por ejemplo y las dejara caer desde la azotea ¿Qué crees que pasaría?— me quede fría ante sus palabras, de verdad ¿sería capaz de hacer algo así? Algo en mi interior me decía que no quería averiguarlo.

—Puedas llamarme Edward o Amo, como prefieras.

No tenía otra opción, aunque no era popular en la Universidad, no quería que todos se enteraran de mis sentimientos, mucho menos Jasper, el no merecía que le hiciera algo asi.

—¿Quién es esta chica?— Pregunto un chico bastante alto y musculoso, pelo castaño y ojos dorados.

—¿Dónde la encontraste?— Pregunto otro menos musculoso y de sonrisa juguetona.

Ellos me miraban como si fuese un espécimen raro, observándome de cerca, demasiado cerca como para sentirme cómoda.

—Ella es Bella y hará cualquier cosa que le pida—. Dijo Arrogantemente Edward.

—¿cualquier cosa? Genial ¿puedo ver tu ropa interior?

—Modales—interrumpió el chico de ojos dorados—. Ignóralo, yo soy Emmet y no te hare daño soy un chico agradable así que deja que te bese.

—¡Pervertidos!—grite.

Esto iba a ser peor de lo que pensaba.

—Háganse a un lado—Dijo Edward llevándome con él. Como protegiéndome de sus amigos— ¿Qué es lo que no entienden?—continuo, mirándolos seriamente— Ella es solo mía, solo me obedecerá a mí.

—¿Verdad?—susurro en mi oído—Obedéceme o revelare tu carta.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola a todos! Bueno una nueva historia, llevo trabajando en ella mucho tiempo y en teoría iba subirla a principios de Junio, pero por desgracia caí enferma y estuve tres semanas en el hospital. Pero ya estoy bien y con muchas ganas de escribir, aunque debería estar estudiando porque me examino en septiembre.**

**Tengo una capítulo más completo y espero seguir escribiendo seguido para que no tengáis que esperar mucho tiempo. Coma ya dije arriba la historia está basada en un Dorama Taiwanés que es uno de mis favoritos, asi que espero que disfrutéis mucho leyendo la historia.**

**Un beso y dejad RR.**


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capítulo 2: Confesión**

**Bella POV**

—¡¿Su esclava?—Alice me miraba con incredulidad cuando le conté como Edward me había sobornado y ahora me había convertido en su esclava —es que se ha vuelto loco.

Estábamos en la cafetería de la universidad, necesitaba un descanso urgentemente y alguien con quien hablar de mi deplorable vida. Había sido una tarde muy dura, tener que soportar no solo a Edward soy el amo del mundo Cullen, sino también a la partida de babosos que lo seguían era peor de lo que creía.

—Si, esta loco pero no le tengo miedo. —le respondí con seguridad, bueno tal vez si que le tenía un poco de miedo, él podía hacer de mi vida un infierno de hecho estaba haciendo de mi vida un infierno o algo peor, podía hacer que me expulsaran o perjudicar mis notas.

—He escuchado que esos chicos son tan crueles porque él es así. —dijo Ángela.

—No quiero escuchar más sobre… -ya bastante tenía con mi sobrada imaginación.

—¡Deja de decir que no! Continua –me corto Alice.

Yo no quería saber cuál iba a ser mi futuro.

—Escuche que en la preparatoria, cuando tenía una chica en el blanco la acosaba constantemente y no paraba hasta conseguir lo que quería. —Dijo Ángela susurrando, para que nadie nos escuchara.

—Porque a mi —Este era el tipo de cosa que solo me ocurrían a mí en la vida. La mala suerte siempre me acompañaría.

—Porque eres una cobarde, por eso siempre te molestan —dijo Alice enfadada, pero tenía razón, yo era una persona bastante pacifica, no me gustaba pelearme con la gente y por eso siempre se metían conmigo, porque me veían como una simple mosquita muerta. —No te preocupes, yo recuperare tu carta.

—Alice eres la mejor, eres una gran amiga. —le dije dándole un abrazo, si Alice conseguía mi carta le haría un monumento y hasta la acompañaría todos los días al centro comercial.

_Tal vez estoy exagerando un poco_.

—Mientras yo este aquí nadie te molestara. —dijo ella muy segura, esperaba que esa seguridad le durara hasta cuando tuviera a Cullen frente a frente.

…dby…

—Deja de estar nerviosa Bella, Alice sabe lo que hace. —Ángela intentaba tranquilizarme, mientras que caminábamos por los pasillos desiertos del edificio de Artes de la Universidad, donde estaría Edward mi peor pesadilla Cullen.

—pero ¿Qué es lo que va hacer? —le pregunte yo aun nerviosa. Ángela abrió la boca para responder, pero no le dio tiempo ya que Alice se le adelantó.

—Hare que ese Edward me escuche con cuidado, le diré "Si no quieres sufrir… una horrible muerte…"

—¿Entonces qué? —Alice se quedo de piedra, Cullen había aparecido de la nada a una palmo de distancia de la cara de mi amiga, le sonreía con su famosa sonrisa torcida.

—No todos te tienen miedo Cullen —Le dije desafiante, luego mire a Alice incitándola a que continuase con mi defensa.

—A lo que me refiero es que convertiste a Bella es tu esclava y eso es un gran honor. —Alice estaba loca ¿un gran honor? Se suponía que tenía que recuperar mi carta —Por favor cuida bien de ella. A vences es un poco torpe y lenta, pero es muy buena tienes mi palabra. —Para rematar me entrega en los brazos del demonio. Sera traidora.

—¡Vamos! Tienes que trabajar. —Edward me agarro del brazo y me tironeo para que caminara junto a él.

—No hay duda de porque le llaman el príncipe de la seducción. —escuche que susurraba Alice.

—Es tan guapo. —Dijo Ángela con un suspiro.

—¡Sois unas traidoras! –les grite.

…dby…

Edward me tenia secuestrada en su clase de no de que de la música tomando sus apuntes, encima el profesor no parecía reparar en mi. Quería hacer algo para llamar su atención y que se diera cuenta de que yo no era de su clase y que tendría que estar en mi clase de Literatura Medieval. Pero tal como estaba rodeada de Edward y sus seguidores me era imposible.

—Señorita, usted no es de esta clase ¿acaso no dije que no quería oyentes en mi clase? —Hasta que por fin se dio cuenta. —por favor retírese.

—Si, me voy en este momento. —Me levante de mi sitio a toda prisa para aprovechar mi oportunidad de escapar, pero fui detenida por unos enormes brazos, Emmet. Que me obligo a tomar asiento otra vez.

—Profesor ella esta conmigo. —Dijo Edward, como si eso lo solucionase todo, miraba arrogante al profesor, desafiándole con la mirada.

—No hay excepciones para nadie.

—Vaya el profesor tiene agallas. —Dijo Felix creo.

—Vamos a darle otra oportunidad —Edward se burlaba del profesor sonriéndole desde su sitio. —yo Edward Cullen la traje aquí para que tome mis apuntes. —Dijo con voz firme, como si fuera su superior y debiera obedecerle.

—¿para que tome tus apuntes?—pregunto con incredulidad el profesor —¿alguien come por ti también? ¿Quién dices que eres?

—Edward Cullen. —dijo a coro la clase.

—Es decir, es hijo del director de la universidad. Idiota. Edward Cullen. —Le aclaro Felix.

—Serán todos idiotas —susurre—profesor será mejor que me vaya. —Añadí poniéndome de pie para salir de esa clase de locos.

—Señorita, será mejor que regrese a su lugar y tome buenos apuntes. —No me podía creer lo que había escuchado, el era un profesor debía hacerse respetar, pero claro se podía estar jugando su puesto de trabajo. Me senté de nuevo frustrada al lado de Edward. _Toma buenos apuntes…_

—Es inútil que intentes escapar —me susurro Edward —porque si quiero algo, nadie me lo impide.

—Y ¿que es lo que quieres? —pregunté.

—Nada, es solo diversión. Me gusta ver a las chicas frustradas.

…dby…

Después de tomar sus apuntes de todas las clases —lo cual fue bastante aburrido y desquiciante ya que no entendía nada de lo que decía el profesor— Edward me ordeno que le consiguiera algo para comer porque tenía hambre y debía hacer sus cinco comidas diarias. Así que tuve que salir del campus para poder conseguir la comida que el quería y además tuve que pagarlo con mi dinero porque él no tenia y deber como esclava era alimentarlo.

_Como voy a desasearme de ese demonio _

Deseaba con todas mis fuerzas encontrar una solución al problema en el que estaba, o que todo fuera un mal sueño y pronto despertaría en mi cama y regresaría a mi vida normal.

Iba tan distraída pensando en ideas para desasearme de Edward que no me di cuenta que alguien había puesto un pie para que tropezara con el, tirando al suelo la comida que llevaba en mis manos.

_Mi vida apesta_

—Pero que… —comencé a decir incorporándome del suelo cuando una chica rubia, alta y extremadamente guapa me interrumpió.

—¿Quién eres? ¿Quién permitió que una cucaracha como tu este cerca del príncipe? —La rubia me miraba con odio infinito. Pero que se creía ella que por ser una rubia que podría estar en la portada de una revista podía llamarme cucaracha.

—¿Qué príncipe? —Pregunte, conteniéndome para no insultarla.

—Edward, el príncipe de la seducción. —Genial, lo que me faltaba, tener que lidiar con las seguidoras de Edward.

—¿Príncipe? Ese no es un príncipe, es un demonio. —Le respondí, dejando en claro que no estaba cerca de el por gusto.

—Aunque quieras ser el nuevo juguete del príncipe, no vales nada. Se cansara muy pronto de ti. Así que te lo advierto aléjate de él.

—¿Qué? Ya es suficiente. Si no fuera porque ese tonto no me regresa mi carta ¡no tendría que estar haciendo todo esto! —Le respondí, no iba a permitir que ella me insultara por algo que yo no me busque.

—¿carta? —Le iba a responder que no era asunto suyo y que me dejara en paz, pero alguien me interrumpió.

—¡Hey! ¿Qué está pasando? —era Jasper, se veía un poco enfadado. La rubia no contesto nada y se fue con su caminar grácil. —¿Estas bien?—me pregunto una vez estuvimos solos.

—Estoy bien

—Le escuche a unos compañeros que un tal Cullen te obliga a hacer recados para él. —mi día no podía empeorar, yo no quería que él se enterara de todo esto, era tan humillante, pensara que soy una tonta y una cobarde.

—No es así… Hay una razón detrás de todo esto. —intente explicar.

—Aunque no sepa la razón. Si no quieres hacerlo sólo dile que no. —me dijo ayudándome a recoger todo lo que había tirado por culpa de la rubia.

_Se preocupa por mí. —_pensé.

_Si le digo lo que siento entonces todo este problema se acabara._

Esa era la solución más rápida, Jasper se despidió y yo fui al encuentro de mi demonio personal para dejarle claro que ya no podía seguir jugando conmigo, cuando le dijera a Jasper que el me gustaba y le explicara lo de la carta, Cullen no tendría ninguna posibilidad de seguir con el juego y no tendría que verle más la cara de arrogante que tiene.

…dby…

Entre en el aula donde sabia que estaría Edward esperando por su comida, estaba sentado en la ultima fila al lado de la ventana sus manos descansaban en la parte trasera de su cabeza y el jugaba balanceando la silla hacia atrás, sus ojos se encontraron con los míos cuando cerré la puerta un poco mas fuerte de lo normal para llamar sus atención.

Camine con paso firme hasta llegar al sitio donde el se encontraba.

Me sonrió.

Se estaba burlando de mí, retándome con la mirada para que le dijera algo, para que me quejara.

Emmet sentado en la silla de enfrente nos miraba a los dos alternativamente.

—He decidido decirle lo que siento. Así que ya no podrás chantajearme. —le dije claramente mientras dejaba en la mesa la comida que me había encargado.

Me miro enarcando una ceja, aun sonriendo.

—¿Vas a confesarle tu amor al capitán del equipo de Basquetbol? ¿Estas segura de poder hacerlo? —se burlo el.

—¡Claro! Así que deja de chantajearme. —Le grite, me miro burlonamente una vez mas antes de dirigir su atención a la comida destrozada.

—¿Por qué el bocadillo está destrozado? Arruinaste mi merienda. —se quejo el.

—No me importa, ya no dejare que me ordenes cosas. Entendido. —con estas palabras me dirigí a la salida no iba a permitir que el tuviera la última palabra, ni el control de mi vida.

-Bella te estas pasando. —me dijo Emmet interponiéndose en mi camino, para impedir que me fuera.

—¡Muévete de mi camino! —le grite empujándolo a un lado.

Por fin libre del demonio.

…dby…

Estaba esperándole en unos de los pasillos que conducían al gimnasio, sabía que dentro de unos minutos empezaría su entrenamiento, he mencionado ya lo patético que resulta el hecho de que me sepa su horario mejor que el mío, él era el capitán del equipo y más de una vez me había quedado viéndole entrenar a escondidas, el simplemente era perfecto.

_Solo espero que todo salga bien esta vez_—pensé.

—¡Jasper! —le llame, aunque estaba de espalda, sabía perfectamente que era él, conocía muy bien su caminar grácil y su color de pelo, tan rubio.

—Hola Bella ¿ocurre algo? —Se le veía sorprendido de que yo estuviera esperándole.

Esta era mi oportunidad, tenia que decírselo ahora mismo o perdería todo el valor que llevaba infundiéndome a mi misma.

—Es que yo… tu… quería decirte… que… —tartamudee, estaba tan nerviosa, sentía que las mano me sudaban sin parar. —me gustas mucho desde hace tiempo.

Por fin dije, estaba sonrojada como un tomate, sentía toda la sangre concentrada en mi cabeza, en mi rostro. Estaba mirando al suelo incapaz de mirarle a la cara cuando escuche hermosa voz decir algo que mi corazón anhelaba más que cualquier cosa.

—Bella tú también me gustas.

Me invito a caminar con él hasta el gimnasio, nadie dijo nada en todo el camino, estaba tan feliz que me sobraban las palabras, por fin todo era perfecto.

—Pero si es la pareja perfecta.—alguien grito cuando doblamos el pasillo.

Había un montón de gente viendo la cartelera de la universidad, a que había venido el comentario de pareja perfecta, me temí lo peor.

Corrí hasta donde se encontraban todos, susurrando cosas entre ellos, todos se apartaron a mi paso.

Cuando vi la causa de todo, casi me desmayo.

La cartelera estaba llena de fotocopias de mi carta, carta en la cual aparecía mi nombre y el de Jasper.

Arranque la cartas de la cartelera y Salí corriendo en busca del culpable.

Porque tenía que empeñarse en hacerme miserable, yo no le había hecho nada a ese demonio.

—¡Bella! —escuche que Jasper me llamaba, pero seguí con mi camino, ahora no podía hablar con él, sentía tanta vergüenza, mas tarde le explicaría todo y le pediría una disculpa.

Cuando llegue a la aula en la que el siempre solía estar con sus amigos, abrí la puerta sin llamar, cuando Edward me vio se puso en pie rápidamente, me acerque a su sitio y no espere a que el soltara algún comentario, le pegue una bofetada.

—¿Pero qué haces? ¿Por qué me pegas? —Pregunto, parecía sorprendido, que esperaba que viniera a darle las gracias.

—Porque exhibiste mi carta ¿burlarte de mi te hace feliz? ¿Te hace sentir orgulloso? —Le pregunte —La verdad es que es triste y lamentable—continúe —porque…nunca has querido a nadie de verdad, así que no te importan los sentimientos de las demás personas. Las emociones de las personas no se pueden manipular —estaba a punto de llorar, peor un gran esfuerzo para contener mis lagrimas.

-Viniste aquí…¿sólo para hablar se esa tontería? —Dijo tomándome del cuello para acercarme a él. —Escucha, cuando quiero algo lo obtengo. Acéptalo. —Le aparte de un empujón y le tire las fotocopias que había arrancado a la cara para salir muy digna por la puerta de su clase.

…dby…

Caminaba sin rumbo alguno por el campus de la universidad, lo que le había dicho Edward fue muy duro, me sentía un poco arrepentida, pero él se lo tenía merecido por haber sido cruel.

Mi móvil sonó.

No quería hablar con nadie, pero el móvil no dejaba de sonar, mire la pantalla para ver quién era.

Alice, ella no dejaría de llamar hasta que no le contestara.

—¿Qué quieres Alice?

—Bella ¿estás bien? —Parecía muy preocupada —Estamos en la biblioteca, te estamos esperando —continuó.

—Alice ahora no puedo… —trate de justificarme pero ella me interrumpió.

—No me importa, nos vemos aquí. Bye.

Con Alice las cosas siempre eran así, tenias que hacer lo que ella dijera.

Cuando llegue a la entrada de la biblioteca, no era Alice la que me esperaba, ni Ángela, era El, Jasper.

—¡Bella!

—Lo siento tanto. No quería involucrarte en nada de esto. O causarte problemas. —Le dije —Esto es tan humillante.

Me sentía humillada, triste, deprimida. Seguro que Jasper ya no quería salir conmigo por avergonzarle delante de toda la universidad.

Mis lágrimas salieron sin poder evitarlo.

—No me molesta la carta. —dijo limpiando mis lagrimas, le mire. —Pero cuando lloras, no sé qué hacer. Hay personas en este mundo que trataran de lastimarte, pera hay personas que sufren porque tú estás sufriendo. —continuo.

El lo decía de verdad, yo le importaba y no me dejaría por la carta.

Su rostro se fue acercando al mío paulatinamente, no podía creer que por fin fuera a besar sus labios, y esto era real no era un sueño.

Ya estaba tan cerca de rozar sus labios, cuando el timbre de la universidad sonó, rompiendo la burbuja en la que nos encontrábamos.

—Tengo que ir a clase.—Dijo el separándose.

Me regalo una sonrisa antes de irse.

_No dejare que Edward arruine mi vida. _—Pensé.

Ahora todo era perfecto.

Llegue a mi casa con una gran sonrisa, estaba tan feliz.

Deje mis llaves en el recibidor y luego dance por el salón hasta llegar a la cocina donde se escuchaban ruidos de mi madre cocinando. Era como si flotara.

—Hola mama ¿porque tan feliz? —mi madre también estaba muy sonriente, se le notaba que estaba enamorada.

Mi madre me pidió que me sentara en una de las sillas que había en el pequeño comedor de la cocina.

—Bella tengo que decirte algo, estoy tan feliz, es como si no pudiera dejar de sonreír. Me siento como en las nubes. No pensé que me lo fuera a pedir tan pronto.

No entendía nada de lo que había dicho hablaba tan rápido y no dejaba de sonreír.

—¡Me voy a casar! —Grito de repente.

—¡¿Qué?

**Notas de Allie**

**Hola a todos… bueno estoy muy feliz y contenta por la aceptación que ha tenido el Fic, espero seguir recibiendo RR.**

**Espero no decepcionar a las personas que ya se han visto el Dorama, también es uno de mis favoritos. Solo he modificado las personalidades de algunos personajes para que se adaptaran mejor a los de Crepúsculo.**

**Ejemplo: Esme(que es la madre de Bella) y Carlisle (que es el padre de Edward) son mas normales, aunque en el dorama sus padres están medio locos no veía los personajes de Esme y Carlisle así.**

**Bella es un menos tonta y Edward es menos macarra.**

**Olvide en el capitulo anterior agradecer a Hipatia, que beteo la primera parte del primer capitulo y me ha dado buenos consejos para escribir mejor.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros Reviews espero que me dejéis mas comentarios.**

**Intentare actualizar todos los viernes, pero eso depende mucho del estado de animo, a veces me apetece escribir y a veces no, pero si sigo recibiendo tantos comentarios, alertas y favoritos, seguro que actualizare muy seguido.**

**Un beso.**

**Posd: Rebe , le daría publicidad al fic si tu te dignaras aescribir. XD.**


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capítulo 3: Hermanos**

**Bella PVO**

—¡Me voy a casar! —Grito de repente.

—¡¿Qué?

Estaba en shock.

Mi madre se había vuelto completamente loca, como era posible que se fuera a casar, no llevaban mucho conociéndose, ni siquiera yo le conocía, ni siquiera sabía si era una buena persona.

—Casarse eso es un paso muy grande, además, no tienes mucho tiempo saliendo. —le dije.

—El ambiente era simplemente perfecto y me pidió matrimonio—me respondió con aire soñador. Mi madre parecía en las nubes.

—Que se haya declarado no es para volverte loca, ni siquiera lo conozco,—le reclame. —¡al menos tengo que hacerme a la idea!

Hace tan solo unos días que me había dicho que salía con alguien y ahora me decía que se iba a casar, al formar una familia con otro hombre al cual insisto no conocía.

—El siempre ha querido conocerte, iba a venir hoy pero surgió un imprevisto, en uno días ira a verte a la universidad. —me dijo excusándolo.

—Eso es raro ¿Por qué a la universidad? —le pregunte.

—Oh olvide decirte que él es el director de tu universidad. —así que estábamos todo el día en compartiendo e mismo espacio y el no se había dignado a presentarse.

—Y si él no viene hoy ¿porque has preparado una cena?

Antes de que mi madre pudiera contestarme el timbre sonó.

—Oh ya está aquí. —dijo mi madre con una sonrisa en el rostro que me dio mala espina, esto no podía ser bueno.

—¿El director de la universidad? algo no está bien. —me dije a mi misma.

_Es el hijo del director de la universidad._

Recordé las palabras que Alice me había dicho cuando les conté el incidente de la carta.

Era él, el futuro esposo de mi madre era el padre de Edward, mi futuro hermanastro.

—Mama espera no abras. —intente detenerla para aclarar la situación, pero fue demasiado tarde, cuando llegue a la puerta, mi madre estaba sonriéndole a Edward Cullen mi demonio personal.

—El es el hijo del hombre con el que me voy a casar, se llama Edward y espero que os llevéis muy bien porque vais a ser hermanos. —dijo mi madre aun sonriendo, si tan solo ella supiera.

—Un gusto en conocerte hermanita. —dijo Edward sonriéndome con sorna, estaba claro que el no iba a dejarme en paz.

Esto tiene que ser un sueño, por favor que alguien me despierte.

Estaba en la cocina con mi madre terminando de servir la cena. Me había quedado de piedra cuando el disimulo muy bien que no nos conocíamos, quería gritarle que se largara de mi casa, pero mi madre me pidió que la ayudara en la cocina y lo invito a entrar.

—Cuando Edward se entero de que me casaría con su padre, estaba tan feliz, él fue quien sugirió esta reunión, es tan lindo. —dijo ella.

—¿Lindo? No sabes el tipo de persona que es, no me puedes hacer esto, no puedo vivir con él. —le suplique, no iba a contarle a mi madre todo lo que el me había hecho, pero no quería vivir con él. No podía.

—Bella sé que es difícil aceptar a alguien más que a tu padre, pero tú me dijiste que estaba bien que saliera con alguien.

—Si pero…—mi madre me corto.

—Bella si tú no quieres que me case yo no lo hare, eres mi hija ante todo. —me dijo.

Como negarle la felicidad a mi madre, ella se merecía ser feliz aunque eso significara que mi vida fuera el mismo infierno.

Estaba sentada en una escalera, esperando que el profesor llegara a clase, les había contado a mis mejores amigas, Ángela y Alice lo que había sucedido la noche anterior en mi casa.

—¿tu hermano? —pregunto Alice.

—¿Edward? —continuo Ángela.

—Mi vida es bastante trágica, —les dije—pero mi madre se merece ser feliz—continúe. —además me sentí tan culpable.

—Pero no vas a negarme que es una gran coincidencia. —dijo Alice.

—Seguro que ese demonio ya lo tenía todo planeado…me quiere volver loca.

Tenía tantas ganas de llorar, no quería ir a clase quería ahogarme en mi miseria, enterré mi rostro en mis manos intentando que mis lagrimas no salieran de mis ojos.

Bella mira quien viene—me dijo Ángela, levante la cabeza para mirar en la dirección que ella señalaba y ahí estaba Jasper subiendo las escaleras.

_Jasper esta tan guapo hoy._

Me quede como una tonta mirándole, antes de doblar el pasillo Él se giro y me sonrió, yo le sonreí de vuelta y sentí como el calor invadía mi rostro de seguro que estaba roja como un tomate.

_Menos mal que todavía te tengo en mi triste vida._

La Universidad había sido realmente agotadora, cada minuto deseaba poder irme a casa, a la seguridad de mi casa, me había vuelto paranoica, pensaba que en cada esquina iba a estar Edward esperándome para burlarse de mí. Pero ahora iba de camino a casa cuando una moto roja se interpuso en mi camino.

—Hermanita. —dijo el quitándose el casco.

—¿Qué quieres?

—¿Es muy malo ser mi hermana? —me pregunto. —no tienes que serlo, dile a tu madre que no se case con mi padre y así no tendremos que vernos el uno con el otro.

—No lo hare.

—¿Porque no? —pregunto sorprendido.

—Aunque te odio, no diré nada. —le dije muy segura.

—Piénsalo bien, te voy a hacer la vida imposible.

—No me importa. —respondí, no iba a ceder ante sus amenazas.

—¿Por qué lo haces? Personas como yo no sienten simpatía por nadie. —me dijo.

—No me importa, mientras mi madre sea feliz, valdría la pena aunque tenga que soportarte.

Edward se había puesto serio de repente, como intentando asimilar lo que había dicho. Me marche y le deje solo, con sus cavilaciones.

Caminaba distraídamente hacia los casilleros, para sacar los libros de mi siguiente clase, cuando alguien me llamo:

—¡Bella! —era Jasper que iba cargado de libros.

—Oh déjame ayudarte. —le ofrecí pero cuando iba a cogerlos, la torpeza innata en mi apareció, provocando que todos los libros cayeran al suelo.

—Lo siento, déjame recogerlos, soy tan torpe. —le dije agachándome para recogerlos, estaba sonrojada, sentía el calor en mi rostro.

—No pasa nada. Yo lo hago. —dijo él agachándose también.

Nuestros rostros quedaron muy juntos, podía sentir su respiración en mi rostro, sus labios tan cerca de los míos. Me acerque un poco mas para que nuestros labios se rosaran. Pero alguien se aclaro la garganta haciendo que todo el momento se rompiera, alce mi vista y ahí estaba Edward Cullen, sonriéndome.

—Oye tu clase esta en otro edificio ¿que haces aquí? —le pregunte bruscamente.

—Un amigo tuyo. —dijo Jasper.

—No el es… mi hermano.

—¿Lo soy? —pregunto Edward ingenuamente.

—¡Cállate! —le dije—Jasper, lo que ocurre es que mi madre se va a volver a casar y él es el hijo de ese hombre. —explique.

—Ya veo. Gusto en conocer. Yo soy Jasper. —Jasper le tiende la mano, pero el no se la coge. Será maleducado.

—He oído que eres bueno en el baloncesto, popular y responsable. —dijo Edward.

A que estaría jugando ahora. Este chico me daba mucho miedo. Era tan bipolar.

—Ah sí. —Jasper se sonrojo un poco, era muy modesto.

—Te está manipulando, no creas nada de lo que dice. —le susurre al oído a Jasper, sea lo que sea que estuviera tramando Edward, no iba a permitir que también estropease mi relación con Jasper.

—¿Me está manipulando? —me pregunto en un susurro.

—Mi hermana me dijo todo eso, —continuo, yo me puse roja —Yo realmente te admiro ¿puedo jugar al baloncesto contigo? —pregunto.

—No hay problema, entre más gente le guste jugar, mucho mejor.

—Grandioso te veo después de clase. —los se despiden chocando los puños como si fueran los mejores amigos. Hombres.

—Tu hermano es muy interesante. Tal vez no sea mal idea ser su amigo. —me dijo Jasper, esto no podía estar pasando.

Una vez terminada mi clase, fui directamente al lugar donde sabia que estaría a esta hora, Él siempre iba al lugar mas alejado del campus a dormir una siesta, echado en el césped.

—También quieres acercarte a Jasper ¿Qué es lo que tramas? —dije quitándole el libro que tenia en la cara, para evitar que le diera el sol.

—De que estas hablando, no se a lo que refieres, solo soy un chico genial que juega al baloncesto ¿Qué tiene de raro? —me respondió cínicamente, sentándose.

—No eres genial en absoluto.

—Gracias por los elogios.

—Bella… ¿Cómo es que sigues con vida? —pregunto Felix.

—Tu lo estas ¿Por qué yo no? —le respondí mordazmente.

—Pero le pegaste a Edward. No es lógico. —respondió el como si de verdad quisiera entender algo incomprensible.

—Normalmente dos o tres de tus huesos estarían fracturados. —siguió Demetri.

—Pero cuando se necesita tomar venganza Edward la devuelve al doble. —concluyo Emmet.

_Entonces se está acercando a Jasper para vengarse de mí._

—Emmet después de clase reúne a los chicos en el gimnasio. —dijo Edward levantándose del sitio y caminando hacia los edificios.

—Ok.

Las clases habían finalizado y el partido empezaba, se había corrido la voz rápidamente y casi toda la universidad estaba allí. El equipo de Jasper ya estaba en la concha de juego, calentando y lanzando canastas.

Estaba total mente centrada en Jasper, en su manera de caminar, en como aconsejaba a los de su equipo, que no note que Edward y los suyos habían llegado, hasta que se situaron en el centro de la cancha.

El partido comenzó, aunque Edward y su grupo no estaban en el equipo de la universidad, eran muy buenos jugadores, incluso mejores que algunos del equipo, en el aire se respiraba una tensión que se veía reflejada en la forma violenta con la que jugaban.

El primer tiempo había terminado y en equipo de Jasper iba perdiendo por cuatro puntos, Edward y Jasper se dijeron algunas palabras antes de comenzar en partido.

Los dos querían ganar, pero solo uno iba a conseguirlo, tan solo faltaba un punto para que el partido quedara en empate, Jasper tenía el balón y quedaban diez segundos, si lo lograba nadie iba a perder, nadie sería mejor o peor, pero lo fallo.

—Perdí. —Dijo Jasper como si no se lo creyera, —por lo que veo eres muy bueno ¿quieres unirte al equipo? Puedo hacerte el jugador principal. —le ofreció a Edward.

—ok, lo hare pero solo si ella es la encargada del equipo. —dijo arrogantemente señalándome.

—¿yo?—pregunte. Es que no podía dejarme en Paz.

—No tenemos un encargado, el último renuncio. Puedes ocupar ese puesto. Eso sería genial. —dijo sonriendo —Pero es un trabajo muy duro. No te obligare. —finalizó mirándome.

—No pasa nada, lo hare. —así podría pasar más tiempo con él.

—ok. Es un hecho.

Ser la encargada del equipo, era como volver a ser la esclava de Edward, le encantaba estar pidiéndome cosas, era tan agotador.

—¿Has podido hablar con Jasper? —pregunto Alice cuando Edward por fin se puso a jugar y me dejo en paz.

—¿Crees que puedo con ese demonio cerca?—le pregunte.

—Bella necesitas ser más cuidadosa como encargada del equipo—dijo Ángela seriamente.

—¿Porque?

-Edward jugo baloncesto en la secundaria, pero le echaron del equipo porque golpeo al entrenador. —con lo violento que era no podía ni dudar que eso haya sido así. ¿De donde sacara Ángela tanta información?

—¿Golpeo al entrenador? —pregunto Alice incrédula.

—Solo porque su familia tiene poder y dinero, el problema paso desapercibido. —le contesto Ángela.

—Están equivocadas. —Emmet apareció al lado de nosotras sobresaltándonos.

—Edward no es así. En la secundaria había en el equipo un gordito, aparte de lento creaba problemas para el equipo, había estado en el equipo dos años pero nunca había tocado el balón. Un día el entrenador dijo:

¡hey trasero mantecoso, quédate aquí y limítate a observar como los demás practican.

—Edward no lo soporto más y golpeo al entrenador y por eso lo echaron del equipo. —dijo —él no tenía que haberlo hecho, pero se enojo mucho, como si le hubieran insultado a él. El trasero mantecoso era yo. —Continuo—es extraño tal vez, pero no estamos con el porqué sea el hijo del director. Nosotros le respetamos.

Compra esto compra lo otro, porque tengo que hacer todo lo que él diga. Soy la encargada del equipo no su esclava. Aunque Emmet diga cosas buenas de el sigo pensando que es un idiota.

Iba caminado distraídamente cargando las bolsas de todo lo que había pedido Edward, cuando alguien apareció y me tiro al suelo.

—¡tu otra vez! ¿Qué es lo que quieres? —era la misma chica rubia que me había reclamado sobre Edward.

—¿Por qué sigues cerca del príncipe? ¿Qué no te regrese tu carta de amor? Ahora cuál es tu pretexto —dijo.

—¿Carta de amor? —pregunte.

—La que le escribiste al capitán de baloncesto, incluso la pegue en el mural por ti. Pensé que te estaba ayudando—explico—pero ¿Por qué sigues cerca del príncipe?

Edward era inocente.

El no había publicado mi carta y yo le había insultado. ¿Por qué no me dijo que el no lo había hecho?

—Eres muy cruel. —le dije.

—¿De veras? Estas equivocada. Puesto que no nos conocemos bien te hare saber que soy peor de lo que imaginas. —me amenazó.

—¿Qué es lo que quieres?

Unos pasos informaron que alguien se acercaba, la chica rubia se acerco a mí y susurro:

—Quiero que te alejes de lo que es mío, esta es la última vez que te lo advierto.—luego se fue dejándome sola.

Pero un señor alto y rubio se acerco.

**Notas de Allie**

**Hola! Ya se que he tardado mucho, pero es que tengo que estudiar y he estado muy ocupada, no si ya lo he dicho, pero debido a que estuve muy enferma no me pude examinar en Junio y tengo que hacer los exámenes en septiembre, son ocho asignaturas de todo el año.**

**Espero que os haya gustado el capitulo, seguramente no podre actualizar hasta que me ****examine, ósea el viernes tres de septiembre.**

**Pero es que además he estado trabajando en otro fic, muchos de los que leen este fic ya se han visto el dorama, y seguro que habrán visto mas, tengo la mitad del primer capítulo de una adaptación del dorama Goong. A mi particularmente me encanta.**

**Es un EdwardxBella, lo subiré cuando tenga claro algunas ideas que me faltan por concretar.**

**Los que no se los hayan visto aquí dejo el Summary, los que si lo hayan visto pues a ver qué tal os parece, soy muy mala haciendo summarys.**

**Summary: por un pacto de familias, Bella tiene que casarse con Edward, el príncipe heredero, renunciando a su humilde vida y a su libertad. Basado en el dorama.**

**Tengo una mala noticia, algunas personas están leyendo mi otra historia (Romantic Princess), desafortunadamente no voy a seguir escribiéndola, al menos por ahora, estoy muy centrada en esto de los doramas y todavía no tengo algunas ideas claras así que lo voy a eliminar, espero en un futuro poder continuarlo.**

**En el capitulo anterior apareció una chica rubia que está loca por Edward y en este capítulo finaliza con otro encuentro de ellas dos. ¿Alguien adivina quién es?**

**Quería aclarar, el grupo de Edward son: Emmet, Demetri, Felix (que es el que le pregunta a Bella en el primer capítulo si puede ver su ropa interior) y Alec.**

**El grupo de Baloncesto de Jasper son: Mike, Ben, Tyler y Eric.**

**El que se haya leído este testamento muchas gracias Xd.**

**Un beso a todos.**

**DEJAD RR.**


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capitulo 4. El amor es una opción personal**

**Bella POV**

-¿Estas bien? Pareces un poco pálida. —me preguntó.

-Si estoy bien, gracias.

-No tienes nada que agradecerme, ahora es mi deber cuidar de ti. —me dijo con una sonrisa amable.

No entendí lo que quiso decir con sus palabras ¿porque tendría Él que cuidar de mí?

Le iba a responder que en realidad no era su deber que cuidara de mí, porque yo no le conocía, ni él me conocía a mí. Cuando escuche la voz de Edward. Pregunto de una manera brusca al señor que estaba a mi lado:

-¿Qué estas haciendo aquí?

-Edward, esa no es manera de saludar, además solo me fui por unos días. —dijo con tono comprensivo.

Por el modo en que hablaban y se miraban tenían que ser padre e hijo, además de que se parecían un poco excepto por el color de pelo y ojos, pero su compleción era similar.

Por fin le conocía, por fin conocía al futuro marido de mi madre.

-Eres tan bella como tu madre—continuo, yo me sonroje enseguida. –cuando Edward se entero de que iba a tener una hermana se emociono bastante…

-No deberías irte a trabajar. —le corto Edward.

-Edward está interesado en ti desde hace bastante tiempo, me pregunto qué carrera estabas estudiando, tu edad…

-Carlisle, lárgate. —le grito.

No pude evitar sonreír, después de todo el chico duro no lo era tanto cuando estaba con su padre.

En eso vino una chica vestida de ejecutiva, era la secretaria de la universidad.

-Señor Cullen tiene una reunión en cinco minutos.

-Está bien. —Dijo a la chica —Bella, Edward, nos vemos. —se despidió.

Me quede mirando a Edward fijamente, el era interesante en cierto sentido, tan misterioso…

-¿Qué?—pregunto incomodo por mi mirada.

-Parece que tu padre y tú estáis muy unidos—dije sarcásticamente.

-Porque dices eso.

- Supongo que hasta el chico rebelde no puede hacer nada si se trata de su padre.

-Que te crees una sabelotodo. —entonces recordé que tenía algo por que disculparme, porque a veces creía que lo sabía todo y lo había juzgado sin preguntar.

-Edward…yo lo siento, pensé que habías sido tu el que publico la carta. Siento haberte golpeado y herido con lo que te dije. —le dije, el parecía en shock por mis palabras —no espero que me perdones porque si. Así que no se golpéame, insúltame, pero por favor perdóname.

Me miro incrédulo, analizando mis palabras. El comenzó a caminar por los desiertos pasillos de la universidad, yo le seguí en silencio.

-¿Estas segura? Si te golpeo podría desfigurarte la cara. —dijo deteniendo su paso.

-No importa.

-Bien entonces hagámoslo. —El me iba a golpear, era capaz. Después de todo yo le había golpeado primero así que me lo merecía. —cierra los ojos.

Le obedecí, cerré mis ojos con fuerza y espere el golpe, el dolor. Pero nada de eso llego. Sentí cono me tomo de la nuca y me atrajo hacia él, luego sentí como sus labios se estampaban con los míos y un montón de descargas eléctricas me recorrieron.

Era mi primer beso.

Me quede quieta, no sabía qué hacer. Solo después de unos segundos mi cerebro asimilo que Edward me estaba besando y entonces reacciono.

-Suéltame, pero que te pasa. —le dije empujándolo, para que se alejara de mi.

-Ya te lo dije siempre consigo lo que quiero—me dijo sonriendo.

-¿Por qué estas haciendo esto?—que era lo que quería. Que quería conseguir.

-Por que tú… eres lo que quiero. —me respondió cono si leyera mi mente.

-¿Qué no eran hermanos?—la voz de Jasper nos interrumpió.

Oh Dios míos. Cuanto habría visto el.

-Es verdad, pero en el futuro seremos algo mas, seremos amantes. —le respondió Edward con una sonrisa arrogante.

Estaba loco ¿Amantes?

-Deja de decir tonterías—le calle—Jasper… no es lo que piensas.

-Es exactamente lo que piensas.

-Edward cállate ya—definitivamente esto estaba empeorando—y ¡suéltame!

-Jasper… yo por favor…-le rogué.

-Lo siento Jasper—dijo Edward, como si fuera verdad que lo sentía.

-El amor es una opción personal asi que no necesitas disculparte. —dijo fríamente—no es asunto mío. —salió corriendo.

-¡JASPER!

-Que respuesta tan fría, que aburrido. —dijo Edward decepcionado.

Lo mire duramente, intentando adivinar que era lo que cruzaba por su mente.

-¿Qué fue eso de amantes? Lo malentendió todo. —le reproché.

-¿Cuál es el problema? Es la verdad.

-¿En que estas pensando realmente?—le pregunte.

-¿En volver a besarte?

.

.

Desde que había ocurrido lo del incidente del beso, había estado escondiéndome tanto de Jasper, como de Edward. Había dejado de asistir a los entrenamientos del equipo de baloncesto sin avisar así que ahora además de ser una chica fácil que se deja besar de cualquiera era una irresponsable.

-No estarás pensando en ir a la práctica de baloncesto hoy ¿verdad?—pregunto Alice. Mis amigas habían sido un gran apoyo en todo este asunto. Negué con la cabeza, ni loca iba a estar en el mismo lugar en el que probablemente me encontraría a Edward y a Jasper—sigues siendo la encargada del equipo.

-No lo soy, más bien era la esclava de Edward Cullen.

-Ese no es el punto. —continuo Alice. —lo que necesitas hacer en este momento es explicarle todo a Jasper. Estoy segura de que entenderá.

Me gustaría tener tanta confianza en mí misma, pero era una cobarde.

-Debe de pensar que soy una fácil, primero le doy una carta de amor y luego beso a otro hombre.

-Si…muy fácil—suspiro Alice.

-Hey ¿Por qué empeoras las cosas? No ves que Bella ya se siente mal. —le reprocho Ángela.

-Pues así le sirve de lección, si no le explica las cosas, todos le llamara fácil.

-Olvídalo. —le dije.

-Segura, porque estamos hablando de Jasper—me dijo Alice, pero yo me mantenía firme en mi posición—ok entonces está bien si le declaro mis sentimientos.

-Mentirosa. —le dije. Sabía que todo esto era para obligarme a hablar con él, pero no iba a caer en su juego.

-Si no me crees, esta bien, no lo vayas a lamentar después. —dicho esto salió corriendo hacia el gimnasio de la universidad.

-Vamos no te quedes parada ahí. —me dijo Ángela dando un empujón para que siguiera a Alice.

Corrí intentando no tropezar en el camino, pero Alice era mucho más rápida que yo y mucho más ágil. Cuando llegue, ella se halla en la entrada del gimnasio, observando como Jasper lanzaba unas canastas.

Alice le llamo para llamar su atención y cuando él me miro, Ángela y Alice me empujaron para que hablara con él.

-Yo…lo siento, por abandonar el puesto de encargada. —dije mirando el suelo, que de repente se me hacía muy interesante

-Si no quieres hacerlo, no estas obligada. —Dijo Jaspe seriamente—te asuntaste varios días, no necesitamos a alguien que sea tan irresponsable.

-Tienes razón, lo siento.

-Si no tienes nada más que decir me voy. —dicho esto se fue a los vestidores.

-Jasper el chico agradable desapareció. —dijo Alice suspirando.

Mi vida era un completo desastre y todo ere culpa de Cullen ¿Por qué no se limitaba a dejarme en paz? Quería mi vida, la vida que tenía antes del incidente de la carta, en la que Edward Cullen no sabía que existía. Aunque claro está, que no me hubiese librado de él, porque ahora se va a convertir en mi hermano o algo así.

Caminaba distraídamente a casa, lo único que quería era sentarme frente a la televisión a comer helado y ver alguna cursilada romántica que me hiciera llorar y así sabría que hay cosas peores que las mías.

_Me odia —pensé. —Me miro como un insecto que hay que aplastar._

-¡Bella!—me gire sin dudar al escuchar que alguien me llamaba, porque reconocía su voz y mi corazón se acelero con solo pensar que él quería hablar conmigo.

-Me siento como un idiota—dijo una vez que llego a mi lado. Estaba jadeando por la carrera.

-No tienes porque —le respondí.

-Hay gente en este mundo que intenta lastimarte, pero también hay gente que sufre porque tu estas sufriendo. Quiero ser el segundo tipo de persona. Y aún así te deje…

-Ese día… no sé porque hizo eso.

-Vamos a un concierto, cuando fui a buscarte ese día, era lo que te quería preguntar. —Me pidió Jasper —pero todo se arruino por culpa de tu hermano, al final dije cosas que no quería decir y fui muy cruel contigo. Es por eso que me siento como un idiota. Lo siento.

-Yo soy la que debe disculparse.

_Siento una gran felicidad dentro de mi corazón._

Jasper me acompaño camino a casa, ahora todo parecía estar en orden, todo parecía estar bien. Solo esperaba que el demonio que tengo como hermano no lo fuera a arruinar. Otra vez.

**Edward POV**

La había besado. El verla ahí con los ojos cerrados fue muy tentador, no sé donde había salido el impuso, pero se había sentido tan bien, sus labios cálidos contra los míos. Si tan solo no hubiese llegado Jasper…

Hoy era el concierto del grupo de unos amigos y les estaba ayudando a que todo saliera a la perfección, la música era una carrera difícil y cuando se está comenzando no se podían tener fallos. Aunque también le ayudaba porque aunque fue por poco tiempo está también fue mi banda. Yo ayude a fundarla en una loca idea adolecente, aunque luego me di cuenta de que el Heavy metal no era en realidad lo mío.

-Emmet ajusta el micro, luego prueba el sonido para ver si suena bien—le dije a mi amigo.

Tanto él como el resto del grupo estaban ayudando a que todo estuviera en orden.

-Ilumina un poco mas de este lado. —le dije a Alec.

-prueba las luces otra vez para que no hayan problemas. —le pedí a Felix.

Después de dejar todo perfectamente colocado e instalado: luces, sonido, escenario… Salí a tomar el aire, el estar tanto tiempo encerrado estaba provocando que me diera un fuerte dolor de cabeza. Además quería comprobar si ya había empezado a llegar la gente y efectivamente, ya había un poco de fila para entrar.

Camine por unos minutos más, cuando vi a un grupo de niños salir corriendo y riendo, mire el lugar de donde venían y habían dejado una caja de cartón, en ella había un pequeño pájaro atado que intentada volar para escapar. Yo conocía este tipo de diversión cruel.

Corrí hasta donde estaba la caja y tire del pájaro para evitar que la caja que estaba llena de pólvora le estallara, en el momento en que le cogí, la trampa se activo.

Sentí una quemazón en la mano, no había sido lo suficientemente rápido.

-¿Cómo esta?—alguien pregunto, me gire para decirle que el pájaro estaba bien.

Era Jasper.

-Un mocoso debió de hacerlo. —le respondí.

-Pero tu mano esta herida.

-No importa. —le dije, después de todo había logrado salvar al pájaro, lo deje ir para que volara, para que fuera libre.

-¿Por qué estas aquí?—le pregunte.

-Vengo al concierto

-Nunca pensé que un atleta como tu estuviera interesado en un concierto de heavy metal. —le dije con tono burlón.

-Yo nunca pensé que después de lo que hiciste, no te sientas mal en absoluto. Especialmente con tu hermana. —sabia a que se refería y el tenia razón, no me arremetía de nada.

-Es verdad, y no me importa quien sea ella, volveré a hacer lo mismo. Y si ella te escoge…cambiare la decisión. Ella es mía. —le hice saber.

-Que extraño, al oír esas palabras, me siento mejor —me dijo.

-¿En serio?—le pregunte. Definitivamente el chico era tonto, le acababa de decir que le iba a quitar a su novia y me decía que se sentía mejor.

-Tal vez sea porque juego al baloncesto, no me importa quien este en la concha oponente ó amigo… solo se que debo tener la pelota y anotar.

-No olvides que, yo también de jugar. —le dije y en este partido no estaba dispuesto a perder.

Vi a otro niño con una caja similar a la anterior y estaba seguro que la utilizarían para el mismo fin. Le quite la caja de las manos y le dije:

-Si vuelves a hacer algo como eso, traeré un petardo y te mandare a volar.

En ese momento Bella llego, se había arreglado para su cita, sentí una ola de celos recorrerme el cuerpo. Ella me miro enfadada, negando con la cabeza ¿Ahora que había hecho?

-Como puedes molestar a un niño ¿tu madre nunca te enseño como debes comportarte?—me pregunto.

-Soy tan malo que ni ella pudo conmigo.

-Como puedes enorgullecerte de hacer cosas tan malas. —me dijo.

-Bella, no digas más. —le pidió Jasper, el sabia que ella estaba malinterpretando las cosas y seguro que se lo explicaría luego. Como puede haber personas tan idiotas, yo era el enemigo, había besado a su novia y él me defendía.

-Te has vestido especialmente para esta ocasión. Estoy algo celoso. —le dije a Bella, mirándola fijamente. Me acerqué a ella —Bella luces hermosa. —le susurre al oído quitándole el pañuelo que llevaba en el cuello.

-¡Disfruten el concierto!—les dije alejándome de ellos.

**NOTAS DE AUTORA.**

**Hola!**

**Un nuevo capítulo, espero de verdad poder actualizar más seguido.**

**Ya termine con lo de los exámenes de recuperación, pero no me ha servido de mucho, porque en teoría para poder pasar el año tenía que haber hecho un proyecto de empresa…pero como estuve enferma y no lo hice no puedo pasar. Así que he estado el verano estudiando para nada.**

**Pero la buena noticia es que como ya lo he dado, no tendré que estudiar tanto y tendré mas tiempo libre para escribir.**

**A que es genial! (Intento ser optimista, estoy súper depre con lo de repetir)**

**En fin espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo, en un par de capítulos más saldrá ya con nombre propia la rubia que tan mal trata a Bella y he de deciros que algunas habéis acertado.**

**En este por fin aparece Carlisle además el primer beso Y un Edward POV.**

**Espero vuestros comentarios con mucha emoción, prometo responderlos todos (en serio).**

**Una cosa mas no se supone que cuanto más avanza el fic, habrá más comentarios, es que cada vez son menos….**

**Os quiero **

**Besos.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capitulo 5. Chico bueno. Chico malo.**

**Bella POV**

¿Porque tenía que encontrarle en todas partes?

A veces pienso que el universo se confabula para que nos encontremos.

Me impuse a mi misma dejar de pensar en el, tenía que disfrutar de mi cita con Jasper, este era mi sueño y sabia que todo iba a estar perfecto aunque no tuvimos un buen comienzo.

El concierto tardaba en empezar, al parecer uno de los integrantes no se sentía muy bien. No me di cuenta de que era un concierto de Metal hasta que entramos y vi a la gente vestida de negro, con aspecto gótico.

Era interesante saber que aunque Jasper parecía un chico normal, escuchaba esta música.

Por fin salió el grupo al escenario, pronto se escucho a la multitud gritar y unos duros acordes de guitarra dieron inicio al concierto. Aunque no era mi tipo de música favorita las letras eran muy buenas y trasmitían podía sentir su enfado, su tristeza.

Estaba concentrada escuchando una canción que hablada acerca de la saciedad injusta en la que vivimos cuando la música se paro. Un guitarrista cayó al suelo.

El murmullo de la gente no se hizo esperar.

Los miembros del grupo lo sacaron, pero solo tardaron diez minutos para volver al escenario.

El guitarrista que había enfermado había sustituido por otro, uno de pelo color cobrizo, rasgos perfectos y unos llamativos ojos verdes.

En su mano llevaba envuelto el pañuelo que me había quitado anteriormente, hasta entonces me di cuenta de que tenia su mano lastimada y aun así el seguía tocando la guitarra, mirándome fijamente.

Edward, era un perfecto guitarrista. La canción que ahora sonaba era lente, con una letra realmente hermosa, sentía como cada palabra llegaba a mi corazón y no pude apartar mis ojos de él en toda la noche.

—Gracias por invitarme al concierto. Fue emocionante—le dije a Jasper, con al cual caminaba de regreso a casa.

—Quería decirte algo, pero Edward se me adelanto—me dijo—luces preciosa.

—Gracias—le respondí sonrojándome.

Cuando ya estábamos frente a mi casa, Jasper me tomo del brazo para que le mirara.

—Una cosa más—me dijo en tono serio—malentendiste lo que paso con Edward, el solo estaba haciendo lo correcto, ese niño fue muy cruel.

—Eres muy amable al decirme eso—le dije contrariada, otra vez había insultado a Edward sin merecérselo.

—En realidad, yo no quería decírtelo—me dijo antes de irse.

Me quede unos segundos viendo como el desaparecía con la oscuridad de la noche. Luego entre en casa.

—Mama ya estoy en casa—dije, pero nadie contesto. —debe de haber salido.

Esta noche sin duda había sido una de las mas extrañas de mi vida.

Decidí tomar un largo baño para relajar mis músculos, desde el concierto siento como mi corazón late rápidamente y como el aire no llega a mis pulmones.

El teléfono comenzó a sonar y decidí dar por terminado mi eterno baño para ir a responder.

Cuando llegue al salón, todo se volvió negro y caí al suelo.

—Bella, Bella—escuchaba como alguien me llamaba, su voz se me hacia vagamente familiar. Abrí los ojos intentando enfocar a la persona que estaba junto a mí—por fin despiertas.

La cabeza me dolía un montón, estuve callada intentando recordar que era lo que me había pasado, estaba en mi casa, en la ducha el teléfono sonó y todo se volvió negro. Instintivamente me lleve las manos a mi cuerpo, tenia puesto un chándal azul.

Mire al señor rubio que tenia frente a mi con terror.

—No te preocupes, le pedí a la mucama que te cambiara—me tranquilizo, adivinando mis pensamientos.—y la ropa la envió tu madre.

—¿Dónde esta ella?

—Ha fallecido una tía tuya, tu madre se fue para ayudarles. Tardara dos o tres días, ella me pidió que te cuidara—me dijo.

Mi madre se había ido y me había dejado con su futuro marido, en su casa, la casa de Edward Cullen.

—Lo siento, pero tengo que irme—dije levantándome de golpe. Mire para todos los lados—¿donde esta la puerta?

—Bella, entiendo de que las cosas han sido un poco precipitadas, pero tengo buenas intenciones con tu madre y contigo—me dijo tranquilamente—por favor quédate en mi casa hasta que llegue tu madre. No podría perdonarme si algo malo te pasara.

El parecía tan sincero, tan bueno. No entiendo como puede ser el padre de Edward.

—Esta bien me quedare, lo siento creo que he tenido un ataque de pánico.

—Bella yo… yo quería preguntarte si estas de acuerdo ¿estas de acuerdo con que tu madre y yo nos casemos?—me pregunto preocupado.

—Por supuesto—le dije sinceramente—mi madre ahora es muy feliz.—era verdad, como no podría estar de acuerdo con algo que hace feliz a mi madre.

—soy muy feliz de tenerte en mi familia—me dijo sonriendo—voy a reparar algo para comer, imagino que tendrás hambre.

Asentí, mi estomago pedía urgentemente comida.

Cuando Carlisle se fue a la cocina, decidí cotillear un poco las fotos que se encontraban en el salón.

Me quede mirando una donde Edward salía con un gigantesco pastel de cumpleaños.

—Es de cuando Edward tenia tres años—me dijo Carlisle haciendo que me tensara ante la sorpresa de su comentario—cuando le dijimos que soplara la vela del pastel, soplo, pero no consiguió apagarlas. Luego se puso a llorar.

Al lado de la foto había otra, donde Edward tendría unos cinco años con una mujer a su lada, supuse que seria su madre ante el parecido que tenían.

—Es una mujer muy hermosa, ¿es la madre de Edward?—dije señalándole la foto.

—Uhh…si. Pensé que había dejado esta foto en otro lugar—me dijo mas hablando para si mismo.

—Lo siento—me disculpe, se notaba que este era un tema incomodo para el.

—No hay problema. —me dijo—cuando la madre de Edward huyó de casa, el estaba en primaria—continuo—la razón por la que el matrimonio fallo fue porque yo estaba totalmente enfocado en mi carrera y le deje a ella todas las responsabilidades de casa. En el momento en que Edward necesitaba más amor de su madre, la perdió.

Carlisle se sentía tan culpable por la huida de su antigua esposa y por arrebatarle la madre a Edward que por eso le dejaba hacer lo que quisiera. Le tenia muy consentido, pero a pesar de que Edward se muestra frio y distante, el amaba a su padre.

—Creo que el le vendrá bien que estés cerca. Cuida de él.

—Yo…-empecé a decir.

—Lo sé, en realidad el se siente solo. Vamos a la cocina, la cena esta lista, aunque en vez de cena es como una merienda de medianoche.

Justo en ese momento la puerta de la entrada principal se abrió.

Edward se quedo quieto. Me observaba detenidamente intentando descifrar porque me encontraba yo en su casa a esas horas.

—Hola Edward—saludo Carlisle. Edward desvió su mirada de mi a su padre—has llegado justo a tiempo, Bella y yo íbamos a comer algo ¿tienes hambre?

—Estoy famélico—fue lo único que respondió.

Los tres nos dirigimos a la cocina, Carlisle se adelanto para servir la cena.

—¿Qué haces aquí?—me pregunto Edward en un susurro.

—Mi madre tuvo que salir de la ciudad y me ha dejado con tu padre—le dije en el mismo tono de voz.

—Te da miedo quedarte sola en tu casa—se burlo Edward.

—No es eso—dije. Sentí como la sangre se me subía al rostro.

Carlisle había preparado pasta con tomate.

—Si no te gusta podemos pedir algo por teléfono—me dijo Carlisle.

—No te preocupes, me gusta mucho la pasta. Además se ve delicioso.

Los tres empezamos a comer en silencio.

—¿Qué tal el concierto de hoy?—le pregunto Carlisle a Edward—era de aquel grupo de música con el que tu tocabas.

Ahora entendía porque Edward había salido a tocar cuando el guitarrista había enfermado. Me pregunto ¿porque lo dejaría?

—El guitarrista se enfermo en mitad del concierto, el muy idiota intentaba tocar sufriendo apendicitis. —dijo Edward sonriendo. —pero al final todo se soluciono.

—¿Qué te ha pasado en la mano?—le pregunto Carlisle.

Edward aun tenía la mano envuelta en mi pañuelo, pero ahora estaba manchado de sangre.

—Nada—respondió rápidamente, ocultando su mano bajo de la mesa.

Carlisle frunció el seño.

Ninguno de los tres volvió a hablar en la cena.

**.**

**.**

Vamos Bella tu puedes—me anime.

Estaba en la puerta de la habitación de Edward debatiéndome entre llamar o no llamar.

Estaba preocupada por su mano, además también quería disculparme por haberle tratado tan mal. Últimamente disculparme de Edward se estaba volviendo una costumbre.

En realidad ¿era tan malo como parecía?

No.

Llame a la puerta suavemente. Aunque la luz de la habitación estaba encendida, podría estar durmiendo.

Edward abrió la puerta.

Estaba más despeinado de lo común con un pijama azul oscuro.

Nos quedamos mirando uno al otro en silencio durante unos segundos, que me parecieron eternos.

En su mirada había algo que no podía descifrar.

—¿Cómo esta tu mano?—le pregunte.

El se miro la mano con tristeza.

—¿Podrías curármela?—me pregunto con un gesto fingido de pena.

—¿Donde hay un botiquín? —Le pregunte—necesito algo para desinfectarla y vendas.

Edward me hizo un gesto para que entrara en su habitación mientras el iba a traer el botiquín.

La habitación de Edward era enorme, en la pared que había frente a la cama, tenia una televisión de plasma enorme y a cada lado una estantería llena de películas y libros. La pared que daba a la calle había sido remplazada por una ventana que llenaba todo el espacio. En la pared opuesta había un sofisticado reproductor de música con una estantería que ocupaba casi todo el espacio llena de música. Por ultimo estaba la cama, la cual estaba deshecha con un cobertor dorado y un escritorio son un ordenador portátil.

Edward llego con un botiquín en la mano me hizo sentarme en la cama y se quito la venda.

En la mano tenia varios rasguños, la piel se había abierto. Tenía quemaduras.

Tome en desinfectante con un gaza y se lo puse en la mano imagine que le debería de estar ardiendo, aunque el no se quejara.

—¿Duele?—le pregunte.

—Mucho—Edward no dejaba de mirarme.

Me sentía muy incómoda bajo su tierna mirada.

Sople su mano para que se secara más rápidamente el líquido.

—¿Todavía te duele?—volví a preguntar.

Edward se acerco a mí, para susurrarme al oído:

—Duele.

Vende su mano con delicadeza. Tocar la piel de Edward me hacía sentir una corriente eléctrica por todo el cuerpo.

Me estremecí por su cercanía.

—¿Tienes frio?—me pregunto Edward.

Negué con la cabeza.

Edward tiro de mí hasta hacerme acostar en la cama y nos cubrió a los dos con la manta.

—Gracias. —me susurro Edward antes de quedarse profundamente dormido.

Suspire sonoramente.

¿Qué tenía Edward Cullen que me confundía de esta manera?

Intente levantarme de la cama, para ir a la habitación de invitados en la cual iba a dormir esta noche, pero Edward me mantenía prisionera entre sus brazos.

Intente varias veces salirme de sus brazos, pero fue inútil.

Me quede profundamente dormida.

**Edward POV**

El concierto estaba marchando de maravilla hasta que el guitarrista se enfermo. Por esto casi se cancela, pero no iba a dejar que tanto esfuerzo para organizarlo y que todo saliera perfecto se fuera al garete, así que me ofrecí para continuar el concierto.

Bella estaba en primera fila y no pude despegar mi vista de ella. Estaba tocando para ella.

Pronto el concierto se acabo y tuvimos que desmontar todo el escenario a pesar de que la mano me dolía mucho.

No podía quitarme de la cabeza las palabras de Bella, para ella siempre seria el chico malo. Ella me odiaba.

Y lo entendía, yo solo me había comportado como un idiota desde que la conocí, pero es que no conocía otra forma, como iba a decirle lo importante que era para mí si ella estaba enamorada de otro.

Me sorprendió mucho cuando llegue a mi casa y ella estaba allí, pensé que estaba alucinando pero no fue así. Bella estaba en mi casa, me había ido a buscar a mi habitación, había curado mi mano y dormido conmigo.

Esta mañana cuando desperté y la vi en mi cama, pensé que aun estaba durmiendo, pero no era así.

—Edward—mi corazón dio un vuelco cuando Bella susurro mi nombre.

Ella ya había despertado. O eso pensé, pero ella se giro y siguió durmiendo.

Ella soñaba conmigo.

Una sonrisa idiota se puso en mi rostro.

Sabia que dentro de poco Carlisle subiría a despertarnos así que decidi despertarla.

—Buenos días—susurre en su oído.

—Buenos días—me contesto aun dormida.

Poco a poco, ella fue abriendo los ojos y me miro horrorizada.

—¿Qué estoy haciendo aquí?

—Te quedaste dormida en mi cama—le dije como si fuera lo más normal del mundo.—sabes que hablas dormida?

Ella negó con la cabeza.

—Dijiste: creo que me gusta Edward—la moleste.

—Es imposible que yo haya dicho eso—me dijo muy segura.

Luego salió de mi habitación corriendo.

Me quede sonriendo como un tonto.

Había sido la mejor noche de mi vida, aunque hubiese estado tan cansado como para disfrutarla.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola a todos!**

**Bueno solo decir que espero que os haya gustado mucho el capitulo y que espero todos vuestros comentarios.**

**Me gustaría pasar los 70 reviews por favor. Hacedme feliz.**

**Un beso**

**XOXO **


	6. Chapter 6

**Z szDisclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capitulo 6. Los chicos amables también se cansan.**

**Bella POV.**

Cuando desperté en la mañana y lo primero que vi fue el rostro de Edward, pensé que aun estaba dormida y soñando.

Pero pronto me di cuenta de que no estaba soñando, tenía a mi demonio personal a un palmo de mi cara y cuando me dijo que había dicho dormida que él me gustaba, solo hui.

Salí corriendo hacia el servicio, me lave la cara con agua fría, para intentar despertarme.

¿Porque tenía que confundirme de esa manera? Anoche, mientras limpiaba su herida, la expresión de su cara era completamente diferente. Además ahora sabia más de su vida. El que su madre lo abandonara siendo tan pequeño debía de haberle marcado.

Eso me recordó que no me había disculpado por lo que le había dicho antes del concierto.

Tome un larga relajada ducha, ese día tenía que ir a la universidad con él. Solo esperaba que nadie me viera llegar. Que Jasper no me viera llegar con él.

Carlisle fue quien nos llevo a la universidad, lo cual le relajo. Había imaginado tener que ir en la moto de Edward.

Carlisle tenía un mercedes benz negro bastante bonito, gracias a Dios tenia los cristales tintados. Aunque eso no me oculto en el momento en que tuve que salir.

A pesar de que habíamos llegado pronto, ya había gente en la universidad, me despedí fugazmente de Carlisle y de Edward con la mano y Salí rumbo al edificio donde tendría mi primera clase. Economía.

Estaba muy nerviosa, aunque sabia que no había hecho nada malo, me sentía como si estuviera traicionando a Jasper, creo que ni siquiera podía mirarle a la cara.

.

.

-Así que ¿tu viniste con el director Cullen y con Edward?—pregunto Alice en clase de economía, la profesora aun no había llegado y mis amigas querían todos los detalles.

-Solo porque Carlisle lo creyó conveniente.

-¿Conveniente?—pregunto como si no me creyera—entonces eso quiere decir que anoche te quedaste…

Le tape la boca para que no continuara, no quería que lo dijera en voz alta y aun menos estando Jasper sentado a unos pocos pasos.

Le hice una seña para que hablara más bajo. Ella asintió con la cabeza.

-¿La casa de Edward?—pregunto más con un tono de voz más baja.

Asentí con la cabeza.

-Pero que pasa con Jasper ¿no estas saliendo con él? Incluso tuvisteis una cita—me dijo Alice-¿Cómo es que terminaste en la casa de Edward?

Y en su cama—agrego mi mente.

-No quiero hablar más del asunto—les dije saliendo de clase.

-Ehh a ¿dónde vas?—me pregunto.

No le respondí. Me sentía bastante mal conmigo misma para que mis amigas también me lo reprocharan.

Me dirigí a la biblioteca donde tenía que coger algunos libros que necesitaba para clase.

Me puse a vagar por las estanterías seleccionando los libros que necesitaría.

¿Por qué me siento ten culpable?

No quería que Jasper se enterara de lo que paso con Edward. Me sentía como si hubiese cometido un error. Un gran error al haberme quedado en esa casa.

Mire los libros que tenía en las manos, ya había cogido todo lo que necesitaba.

Me dispuse a salir de la biblioteca y en la puerta estaba Jasper tenía una expresión serena, pero en sus ojos podía ver lo enfadado que estaba en realidad. Después de todo el se había enterado, sabía que había pasado la noche en casa de Edward.

-Jasper yo…

-Aunque nunca me diste la carta, cuando la vi y supe que yo también le gustaba a la chica que me gustaba ¿sabes lo feliz que me sentí?—dijo interrumpiéndome. Su voz era tan triste que me sentí como la peor persona del mundo y no pude evitar que una lágrima corriera por mi mejilla.—pero también a la chica que me gustaba… besar a otro chico.

-Edward fue el que me beso de repente—le dije.

-En el concierto tus ojos existían solo para el. Me sentí como si yo no existiera.—Jasper había comenzado a caminar en mi dirección haciendo que retrocediera-¿no fue esa nuestra primera cita?—me pregunto.

Podía sentir todo su enfado en su voz y aunque me daba un poco de miedo el tenia toda la razón en reclamarme.

-Yo lo siento… de verdad no fue mi intensión…

-¡Porque no tomas en cuenta mis sentimientos!—me grito.

Tomo una profunda respiración y me volvió a mirarme a los ojos.

-Me siento muy enojado, celoso y herido ¿Qué crees que debería hacer?—me pregunto. En ese momento yo estaba contra la pared y me sentía asustada y triste, pero sobre todo asustada.

-Los chicos amables… también se cansan.

La primera vez que había visto a Jasper el estaba ayudando a una chica a recoger unos libros que se le habían caído. El siempre parecía tan amable y agradable que por eso empezó a gustarme.

-¿Qué debo hacer Bella? ¡Dímelo!

-Jasper me estas empezando a asustar—le dije—tú no eres así.

-No me digas como soy si no me conoces. No me clasifiques.

Jasper estaba muy cerca de mí, me tenía acorralada contra la pared, su rostro estaba muy cerca del mío. El se acerco un poco más.

Iba a besarme.

-Hey!—grito alguien a nuestra espalda.

Cuando Jasper se giro pude ver la persona que había gritado.

-Edward…

-Si vais a meteros manos… conseguir un lugar discreto para hacerlo—dijo con una expresión seria. Estaba enfadado.—de otra manera las personas que no están de acuerdo lo echaran a perder ¿ok?

Jasper y Edward se desafiaron con la mirada. Mi corazón latia fuertemente queriendo salirse de mi pecho, estaba segura que de un momento a otro se golpearían.

Alice y Ángela llegaron en ese momento.

-Por favor ¿se pueden relajar un poco?—intento Alice.

-¿Van a pelear?—pregunto Ángela.

Jasper avanzo hacia Edward con los puños cerrados, cerre mis ojos esperando los peor, pero no se produjo ningún ruido. Jasper salió de la biblioteca chocando su hombro con el de Edward. Alice le observo irse negando con la cabeza para luego mirarme con reproche.

Edward se acerco a mi lado.

-Carlisle me pidió que te preguntara si vas a comer en casa—me dijo-¿me estas escuchando?

No podía mirarle a los ojos, me sentía tan confundida que salí corriendo de la biblioteca. Necesitaba estar sola.

Pero Alice y Ángela me siguieron.

-Oye no queríamos que Edward te interrumpiera, pero llega a la clase preguntando por ti.—me dijo Alice.

-Si no se cómo consigue siempre lo que quiere—se disculpo Ángela.

-Encontraremos otro momento para que Jasper y tu sigáis hablando.—dijo Alice siendo optimista.

Negué con la cabeza.

-Por el contrario, me sentí aliviada—les dije.

Ellas me miraron con sorpresa y confusión.

-No se qué paso, pero Jasper ya no parecía el chico agradable, en realidad me dio mucho miedo.—explique—le dije que no era la persona que creía que era y se enojo mucho conmigo—les dije—no era en absoluto la persona que me gusta y cuando Edward apareció… me sentí aliviada.

-Bella no será que—comenzó Ángela pero Alice la interrumpió.

-Espera—dijo—Bella ¿sabes que lo que le dijiste a Jasper estuvo mal?—me pregunto enfadada-¿sabes lo que significa salir con alguien? Jasper no sabe que es lo que pasa por tu cabeza—continuo—solo conseguiste herir sus sentimientos.

-Eres tan confusa—dijo Ángela.

-En realidad me siento estúpida por ayudarte con el… no te lo mereces—me dijo Alice dolida y salió corriendo.

Me sentía la peor persona del mundo. Estaba tan confundida y mi mejor amiga me odiaba.

**Edward POV**

Después del incidente de la biblioteca espere a que las clases terminaran para ir al gimnasio. Sabía que allí estaría Jasper y que estaría enfadado, pero estaba dispuesto a dejarle claro que Bella era mía y que no me importaba si ella quería estar con él.

Como se lo había dicho a ella, yo la haría cambiar de opinión respecto a mí. Ella siempre me escogería.

Cuando entre al gimnasio había varios miembros del equipo murmurando cosas.

-¿Sabes que le pasa a Jasper?—pregunto un chico rubio, creo que se llamaba Mike.

-No se qué le pasa, solo sé que hoy se la ha pasado gritando—contesto Tyler.

-Debería dejara fuera sus problemas personales—agrego Eric.

Jasper estaba en el centro lanzando canastas sin lograr que entrara alguna. Me acerque hasta donde estaba el y tire el balón encestando.

-Jasper ¿tienes algo que decirme?—le pregunte—porque en la biblioteca lo parecía—el siguió callado evitando mi mirada—sabes, tienes una horrible personalidad—le dije para irritarlo—estas molesto y te desquitas con todos. Si sigues así te quedaras calvo.

El siguió ignorándome.

Jasper parecía un buen chico, tan absolutamente perfecto, pero yo le iba a enseñar que perder la compostura a veces estaba bien. Que tenía que dejar la máscara que siempre tenía puesta.

-Sabes Bella ya no está aquí así que puedes dejar de ser tan amable y tierno—le dije provocándolo.

-¿Qué dijiste?—me pregunto con el ceño fruncido.

-Dije que dejes de actuar.

En ese momento su mirada se encontró con la mía y me pego un puñetazo que me tiro al suelo. Sentí mi rostro arder de dolor.

-¿Porque no lo esquivaste?—me pregunto.

-Solo quería verte enfadado—le respondí poniéndome de pie—además me caes bien.

El volvió a cerrar su puño con fuerza, sabía que estaba pensando que me estaba burlando de él.

-En la biblioteca… nos interrumpiste—me acuso.

-No me voy a disculpar por eso. —Le dije-¿Ya te sientes mejor?

El me miro incrédulo.

Me limpie la sangre que tenía en el labio con la mano y Salí del gimnasio esperando que de verdad se sintiera mejor.

**.**

**.**

Llegue a mi casa ya de noche y me tumbe en el sofá, había tenido un día agotador y aun me dolía horrores la cara por el golpe de Jasper.

Mi padre bajo las escaleras.

-¿Y Bella?—me pregunto.

-¿Todavía no ha llegado?

En el momento en que mi padre negó con la cabeza salí corriendo de casa, tome mi moto y me dirigí a su casa. Era el único lugar donde se me ocurría que podía estar.

Camino a su casa, pase por un parque y pude distinguir una figura sentada en un columpio. Era Bella.

Estacioné la moto y me dirigí a su encuentro. Ella tenía la mirada perdida y las lágrimas rodaban por sus mejillas. No se dio cuenta que me senté a su lado hasta que hable.

-Me estaba preguntando qué clase de persona se sentaría sola en un columpio a llorar.

Ella me miro, pero luego desvió su mirada limpiando sus lagrimas.

-¿Por qué estas llorando?—pregunte.

-No estoy llorando—respondió a la defensiva.

-Sin duda estabas llorando—la moleste.

-Que no.

-Que sí.

-Que no.

-¿Es mi culpa?—pregunte.

Ella suspiro profundamente.

Yo no quería ser el causante de sus lágrimas. Quería protegerla de todo, incluso de mi mismo.

-No—me respondió—es asunto mío.

-Soy tan egoísta—me dijo entre lagrimas—solo hiero a las personas, hasta hoy me di cuenta lo horrible que puedo llegar a ser. Lo cruel que soy—dijo con la mirada perdida.

-Tus amigas te ayudaran—le dije animándola.

Ella negó con la cabeza.

-Ellas son las que más me odian.

-En realidad creí que eras mas lista—le dije negando con la cabeza. Ella me miro—cuando le importas a alguien, ellos te dicen la verdad. Aunque a veces incomode o te haga sentir mal, ellos saben que lo entenderás y que será para tu beneficio—le dije.

¿Cómo podría alguien odiarla?

Ella era tan buena, tan perfecta… tan inocente. Nunca haría algo malo a propósito, quise golpear a sus amigas por dejarla sola. Por permitir que un ángel como ella llorara.

Ella me miro y sonrió.

-Edward… viniste hasta aquí ¿solo para llevarme a casa?—me pregunto.

Me levante del columpio y me dirigí hasta mi moto.

-¿Crees que me aburro tanto?—le pregunte irónicamente—vamos a casa, tengo hambre.—le dije.

-Sube—le ordene.

Ella subió detrás de mí y arranque la moto. Sentí como ella se agarro fuertemente a mi cintura por la velocidad.

-Si no quieres morir—le dije—será mejor que te sujetes muy bien a mí.

Seguí conduciendo a gran velocidad, tome una curva justo en el momento en que un coche giraba, perdí un momento el control de la moto, pero rápidamente me gire subiéndome al césped y frenando, evitando así que nos atropellaran.

Bella grito y me sujeto más fuerte aun.

Ella se bajo rápidamente de la moto y se tumbo en el césped completamente pálida.

Deje la moto a un lado y me tumbe junto a ella.

-¿Por qué es tan peligroso cada vez que estoy contigo?—me pregunto respirando con dificulta.

-Yo no puedo evitar que el peligro se presente—le dije jadeando, intentando llenar mis pulmones de aire—pero… puedo protegerte. Así no te darás cuenta del verdadero peligro.

Gire sobre mi cuerpo para quedar encima de ella y la bese.

Nuestros labios se juntaron y comenzamos a besarnos sincronizada mente. Ella me respondió el beso. La bese lentamente, tomándome mi tiempo en degustar el sabor de sus labios.

Deseaba tanto poder besarla todos los días y a todas horas, ella era simplemente adictiva.

La bese más profundamente convirtiendo nuestro tierno beso en algo pasional, podía sentir mis pulmones ardiendo por la falta de oxigeno, pero no me importaba, si moría, habría muerto feliz.

**Bella POV.**

Después de haber discutido con Alice y de sentirme la peor persona sobre la faz de la tierra, había ido al parque que se encontraba cerca de mi casa para poder pensar y llorar.

No me había dado cuenta que las horas habían pasado rápidamente y que había anochecido, cuando Edward me fue a buscar, aunque él no lo había admitido.

Gracias a sus palabras me había sentido mucho mejor y después de haber casi muerto y que él me hubiese besado por segunda vez, me di cuenta de que ya no podía seguir mintiéndome a mí misma.

Me gustaba Edward Cullen.

Una vez que mi mente lo había aceptado, sabía que lo siguiente que deba hacer era hablar con Jasper.

El había sido el mayor perjudicado en todo este lio, el era un buen chico y sin duda se merecía una mujer que lo quisiera completamente y yo habría podido ser esa mujer, pero un demonio se había metido en mi camino y ya nada era como antes.

Nada más llegar a la universidad me dirigí a su clase para hablar, sabía que si no lo hacía a primera hora, luego las cosas serian más difíciles.

-Se que he sido una persona muy egoísta y que te he herido—le dije—pero yo… no puedo seguir saliendo contigo.

El me miraba, pero en su rostro no había emoción alguna. No sabía cómo se sentía y eso me mato. Quería que por lo menos me dijese lo tonta y mala persona que era.

-Se que si seguimos… solo te causare más dolor—continúe— además creo que me gusta otra persona. Me gusta Edward.

Me sentí aun peor por decirle aquello, pero sentía que debía ser sincera con el.

-Lo siento—le dije intentando no llorar—todo es mi culpa.

El siguió allí impasible, sin decir una palabra.

Después de unos segundos me dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, se detuvo a unos pasos.

-En realidad no pasa nada—me dijo aun sin girarse—creo que tu tampoco me gustas mucho. Así que es lo mejor.

Una lagrima solitaria rodo por mi mejilla.

Ahora me sentía mucho mejor.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola a todos!**

**Que tal el nuevo capítulo? Espero que de verdad os haya gustado, es uno de mis capítulos favoritos. **

**Ya es el segundo Beso de Edward y Bella. Ella por fin reconoció que le gustaba Ed y así el podre de Jasper ya deja de sufrir tanto.**

**Edward ha mostrado su lado tierno al consolarla y además se dejo pegar para que el otro se sintiera mejor ¿no es lindo?**

**En finnn… las cosas de ahora en adelante van a mejorar así que espero que sigáis leyendo.**

**Muchas gracias por vuestros comentarios.**

**En el siguiente capítulo se desvelara la identidad de la rubia que no quiere a nuestra Bella ceca de su príncipe, aunque muchos ya habéis acertado quien es. **

**Ahora os propongo un trato: ahora se va a interferir la historia de Jasper y Alice, pero en un principio el fanfic solo iba a contar la historia desde el punto de vista de los protagonistas (Edward y Bella) así que he hecho un pequeño Outtake (se llama así?) de Alice y Jasper que lo colocare en el mismo fic. Así que yo lo subo cuando pasemos los 100 review ¿ok?**

**Por ciero a todos aquellos que les gusta y ven doramas habéis visto PlayFull Kiss amo ese dorama y me encantaría hacer una adaptación, pero es que Bella tan tonta no me convence pero es que me encanta la historia.**

**Por último, Capítulo dedicado a se que amas a Jasper y espero que te haya gustado esta faceta oscura de él aunque solo dure este cap.**

**Un beso a tods!**

**XOXO**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Outtake I**

**Alice POV**

Estaba enfadada con Bella.

Aunque era mi mejor amiga y la quería mucho, estaba causando mucho daño por su confusión. Sabía que desde hace dos años a ella le gustaba Jasper, pero ¿a quién no le gustaba?

El era tan perfecto, era guapo, con su pelo rubio y esos hermosos ojos azules, era tan caballeroso y gentil que era imposible que no te gustara, pero Bella, mi mejor amiga, estaba enamorada de él y yo como buena amiga tenía que ayudarla a conquistarlo.

Él era el tipo de persona que encajaría bien con Bella, pero Edward Cullen había apareció en su camino y aunque ella lo negara y dijera que lo odiaba, yo sabía que en el fondo a ella le gustaba.

Cuando llegue a la universidad, Ángela me estaba esperando en la puerta de nuestro edificio. Ella parecía preocupada.

-Alice, Bella esta hablando con Jasper—me dijo rápidamente.

Las dos salimos corriendo para saber qué era lo que estaba pasando.

-se que si seguimos… solo te causare más dolor—dijo Bella. Ella realmente se veía mal, pero no pude evitar pensar que se lo merecía— además creo que me gusta otra persona. Me gusta Edward.

Abrí los ojos con sorpresa.

Bella había admitido que le gustaba Edward.

Observe el rostro de Jasper, el permanecía impasible, pero pude ver que apretaba con fuerza la mandíbula y sus manos se cerraron en un puño. El estaba destrozado.

-Lo siento—le dijo Bella casi a punto de llorar—todo es mi culpa.

Después de unos segundo Jasper le dio la espalda y comenzó a caminar, pero luego de detuvo.

-En realidad no pasa nada—le dijo sin girarse—creo que tu tampoco me gustas mucho. Así que es lo mejor.

Sabía que él lo había dicho para que ella se sintiera mejor. Después de todo el era el chico perfecto.

Lo único que quería hacer era abrazarle y decirlo lo mucho que valía. Que Bella era idiota por no escogerle a él. Pero imagine que quería estar solo para sobreponerse a la noticia.

Así que decidí darle tiempo para luego hablar con él.

Bella se me había acercado para hablar en el receso y solucionamos las cosas, porque aunque no estaba de acuerdo con la forma en la que había actuado, sabía que ella no lo había hecho con esa intención.

Cuando las clases terminaron y salí del edificio, estaba lloviendo.

Busque con la mirada a Jasper. Quería asegurarme de que se encontraba bien, pero había desaparecido. Fui al gimnasio pero tampoco estaba allí.

Cuando me dirigí a la cafetería pude ver una figura bajo la lluvia en la cancha de baloncesto que había en el exterior.

Me acerque a él sigilosamente.

El estaba de pie, mirando el suelo y dejado que la lluvia lo golpeara.

-¿Quieres que compartamos el paraguas?—le pregunte ofreciéndome con mi paraguas rosa. El me miro—o ¿quieres quedarte bajo la lluvia un poco más para que la gente no sepa si son lágrimas o lluvia lo que hay en tu cara?

-Te burlas de mi.—me respondió secamente.

-¿Por qué debería burlarme de un chico guapo, divertido y amable?—le conteste en forma de pregunta.

El no me dijo nada, solo comenzó a caminar.

-¡Hey! ¡Que no he terminado!—le grite.

El se detuvo.

-Consuelo, simpatía o burlas…no quiero escucharlo.

-¿Quién te dijo que quería date consuelo, simpatía o burlarme?—le dije cuando llegue a su lado. Los chicos con el corazón roto eran exasperantes.

-Tengo algo que proponerte—por fin le dije. El me miro.

Era ahora o nunca, me había enamorado de Jasper desde que lo vi cuando entramos a la universidad, pero Bella había llegado diciendo que le gustaba un chico y justamente era el. Jasper.

No me atreví a traicionar a mi amiga, pero ahora el camino estaba despejado. Esta era mi oportunidad.

-Sal conmigo.—Le dije de repente.

El se quedo en silencio.

-¿Es posible que la lluvia pueda llevarse el dolor y el sufrimiento?—Me pregunto mirando el cielo-¿Por qué quieres salir con alguien que aun piensa en otra chica?—me pregunto, pero yo solo me deje llevar por lo que dictaba mi corazón.

Solté el paraguas que me protegía de la lluvia y junte nuestros labios.

Porque yo le haría olvidar a cualquier chica que hubiese conocido.

Aunque solo fue un roce, sentí como se me formaba un nudo en el estomago, como la piel se me erizo, como una descarga eléctrica pasa a través de mi.

Salí corriendo bajo la lluvia al darme cuenta que tal vez había sido un poco atrevido de mi parte besarle, pero lo hecho, hecho estaba.

No pude evitar tocar mis labios una vez estuve fuera de su vista y sonreír como una tonta.

Le había besado.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Hola!**

**Ola!**

**Que tal os pareció? Os gusto?**

**Es la primera vez que escribo bajo el punto de vista de Alice así que espero haberlo hecho bien.**

**Siento no haber actualizado antes, pero, aunque suene un poco tonto, pensé que ya había subido este capítulo, lo tenía escrito desde hace un montón y pensé que ya lo había subido, así que lo siento.**

**Bueno creo que ya podre escribir más seguido porque ya he terminado los exámenes y las vacaciones ya se han terminado así que ya estoy más tiempo en casa Xd.**

**Dejar Rewiews por favor. Siento como si cada vez gustara menos, con el paso de los capítulos recibo menos comentarios y eso me entristece un poco así que por favor dejar vuestro RR que intentare contestarlos.**

**Actualizare pronto.**

**Un beso**

**XOXO**


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Capitulo 7. La familia feliz.**

**Bella POV.**

Estaba en la parada del autobús esperando para poder irme a casa, es decir a la casa de Carlisle, aunque mi casa quedaba cerca de la universidad, la casa de los Cullen quedaba un poco mas retirada y no me quería arriesgar a mojarme, aunque la lluvia ya había cesado, el aire todavía estaba frio. El invierno se acercaba rápidamente.

Estaba tan perdida en mis pensamientos que no fui consciente de la moto roja que había parado a mi lado hasta que el conductor llamo mi atención pasando su mano por enfrente de mi rostro moviéndola verticalmente.

No necesitaba que él se quitara el casco para saber quién era.

-Por lo de ayer… gracias—le dije.

-No hay problema—me dijo, aunque todavía tenía el casco puesto, sabía que el había sonreído—Querida hermana, sube.

El me pasó el casco, pero yo dude en cogerlo, ayer casi nos había matado a los dos, pero decidí que era lo mejor, puesto que autobús parecía que iba a tardar un rato más.

Edward condujo, pero en vez de ir a su casa me dejo en la mía. Le iba a peguntar porque me dejaba aquí y no en su casa, ya que su padre había sido claro en que debía de quedarme con ellos en la ausencia de mi madre, pero él me dijo que mi madre llegaba esta tarde y que teníamos nuestra primera cena en familia así que debía de vestirme bien porque Carlisle había hecho una reservación en un restaurante lujoso.

-Pasare por ti a las ocho.—dicho esto se fue.

Tenía cuatro horas hasta las ocho y no tenía ni idea de que iba a ponerme para ir a un restaurante lujoso.

Llame inmediatamente a Alice, ella sabría que debía ponerme para la ocasión. Ella estuvo en mi casa de inmediato. Me ordeno irme a duchar mientras que ella rebuscaba algo que pudiera ponerme en mi triste y poco elegante armario, sus palabras textuales.

Después de una larga y relajante ducha, que me sirvió para poner claros y en orden tanto mis pensamientos como mis sentimientos, Salí del baño.

-¿Alice que le ha pasado a mi habitación?—le pregunte al ver mi ropa en su totalidad en mi cama.

-Bella no tienes nada ponerte, deberías prestarme más atención cuando te digo que necesitas renovar tu vestuario—respondió mientras que seguía tirando prendas por toda la habitación.

Yo me quede de pie, reconsiderando seriamente si había sido una buena idea llamarla.

-¡Lo he encontrado!—exclamo después de unos minutos.

Ella salió con una bolsa.

-Bella porque nunca te has puesto este vestido—me regaño—con lo que me costo encontrarlo.

Se trataba de un hermoso vestido negro que Alice me había regalado para mi cumpleaños, pero se había quedado en el fondo de mi armario porque nunca pensé que tendría oportunidad de ponérmelo. Ahora solo me pasaba no haberlo dejado más a la vista porque desde luego me habría ahorrado tener que organizar toda la ropa que ahora estaba esparcida.

Alice también me dio una hermosa torera sin mangas de pelitos blanca y unos zapatos negros que eran muy altos para mi gusto y para mi seguridad, pero decidí mantener mi boca cerrada.

Cuando por fin termino de peinarme y de maquillarme, faltaban diez minutos para las ocho, fue hasta entonces cuando ella me dejo mirarme al espejo.

Tenía que admitir que me veía realmente bien, tenía el pelo totalmente rizado y el maquillaje era muy natural.

A las ocho en punto Edward llego a recogerme en un precioso Volvo plateado.

El se veía realmente bien, como siempre, pero tenía que admitir que el traje le favorecía, aunque él no llevaba corbata, lo cual le daba un aire rebelde.

-Emmet me obligo a ponerme traje—me dijo al ver que le observaba—dijo que debía verme formal.

Edward me abrió la puerta del coche, lo cual me dejo gratamente sorprendida, para que tomara mi sitio de copiloto.

-Te ves hermosa—me dijo antes de cerrar la puerta y sentarse en el sitio del conductor.

No tenia de idea de hacia dónde nos dirigíamos, bien podría llevarme al fin del mundo, pero a mí lo que me importaba era ir con él. No hablamos en todo el camino, nos mantuvimos en un silencio cómodo escuchando la música que sonaba.

Todo era realmente perfecto, solo me hubiese gustado que fuera una cita en vez de una reunión familiar.

.

.

Cuando llegamos al bonito y lujoso restaurante de comida Asiática, mi madre y Carlisle ya estaban allí. Edward y yo nos sentamos en nuestros sitios, luego Carlisle nos hablo de los platos y nos recomendó sus favoritos ayudándonos a escoger nuestra cena.

Mama y Carlisle se miraban todo el rato o hablaban en susurros, se les veía tan enamorados. Mi madre se sonrojaba como nunca la había visto. Ella era feliz.

-Papa deja de actuar como un adolecente enamorado—dijo Edward de repente haciendo que tanto mi madre como Carlisle se separaran y dejaran de susurrasen cosas, lo cual me alegro.

Yo quería a mi madre y quería que fuera feliz, pero resultaba muy incomodo verles.

Carlisle frunció el seño por las palabras de Edward.

-Es que tu padre es muy romántico Edward—le dije.

Mi madre asintió.

-Gracias Bella, tu si me comprendes—me dijo bromeando y mirando a Edward, el cual estaba muy entretenido comiendo su sushi.

-Hagamos un brindis por nuestra nueva familia—dijo Carlisle levantando el chupito de licor que nos habían dado, mi madre y yo levantamos nuestras copas.

Edward seguía comiendo como si nada.

-Colabora un poco—le dije en un susurro y pisándole un pie.

-Que falso—me respondió igual de bajito, pero levanto su copa.

Los cuatro brindamos.

Cantineamos comiendo el silencio, ellos estaban en su mundo diciéndose cosas al oído y riendo.

Edward parecía estar sumamente entretenido en comer.

-¿estas bien?—le pregunte tomándole del brazo para que dejara de comer y me mirara. El solo asintió.

Los dos nos miramos por un largo rato. Le sonreí intentando darle ánimo.

Edward dejo de mirarme, liberándome de sus ojos, para mirar a nuestros padres. Le imite y me di cuenta de que ellos habían dejado de susurrasen cosas y ahora nos estaban observando. Sentí que mi rostro se ponía caliente e imagine que estaría muy sonrojada.

-Parece que ustedes don se llevan muy bien, estoy tan feliz—dijo mi madre, después siguió hablando con Carlisle—ellos están en una edad un poco difícil y …

-Nos llevamos tan bien que se asustarían—me susurro Edward sonriendo.

La noche había salido como me temía. Un desastre.

.

.

Estaba en clase de informática, donde nos enseñaban a utilizar en profundidad casi todos los programas básicos que tiene un ordenador, cuando los encendimos muchas personas se pusieran a cuchichear y a mirarme, hasta que no se encendió mi pantalla no entendí el porqué.

Había una foto de mi madre, Carlisle, Edward y yo en la cena de ayer.

Buenas Noticias—decía.

El director se vuelve a casar.

Edward Cullen el Príncipe de la Seducción con su nueva madre y hermana.

Reportaje de Rosalie Hale.

Alice me miro con terror, yo me levante bruscamente del mi sitio.

-Vaya pero si eres tu—me dijo el profesor—tienes una madre muy joven, hacen buena pareja—continuo mirando la foto.

-Necesito salir un momento—le dije a mi profesor y a continuación salí corriendo de clase.

En los pasillos todos parecían saber quién era yo, había copias de la foto por todos sitios.

Rápidamente llegue a la clase de los de periodismo.

Habia un grupo de alumnos en la clase.

-Busco a Rosalie Hale—les dije.

Una rubia que estaba de espaldas a mí se giro y me miro con sus ojos azules y una sonrisa.

Era ella.

La rubia que estaba obsesionada con Edward.

Rosalie Hale.

Todos los que estaban en la clase salieron rápidamente dejándonos a solas.

-Tus comentarios son bienvenidos ¿algo que no te guste de la nuevas noticias?—me pregunto.

-Es mi vida personal y creo que no tienes porque publicarla en las noticias del campus.—le dije con calma, no queriendo revelar mis verdaderos motivos, aunque no me gustaba ser el centro de atención. No quería que mis vida fuera publicada en las noticias del campus.

Pero lo que mas me molestaba era que ella y ahora todo el campus sabían que Edward y yo seriamos hermanos. Solo hermanos.

Y esto me estaba matando por dentro.

-Creo que si se necesita.—me contradijo—No creas que no sé lo que piensas. Escucha muy bien, quiero agitar las cosas y dejar a todo el mundo claro que tu y el príncipe son solo hermano y hermana.—dijo acercándose a mí, hasta llegar a la altura de mi cara—Nunca pensé que fueran a ser hermanos. Ahora… no tienes oportunidad alguna.

-Pero…-le iba a decir que no tenía derecho a ser tan cruel y a negarle mis sentimientos por Edward, pero en ese momento llego Emmet.

-Rosalie…Edward quiere verte. En la cafetería.—le dijo.

-El príncipe me necesita, tengo que irme… hermanita.—ella se fue sonriendo junto con Emmet.

La odiaba.

_Aunque lo que hizo Rosalie está mal, es verdad que Edward y yo seremos hermanos ¿Qué puedo hacer? No es como si pudiera declamármele._

Mire el cielo gris, a punto de llover.

_Desearía que la lluvia se llevara mis frustraciones._

**Edward POV **

Cuando llegue a la universidad al día siguiente a nuestra reunión "familiar" me encontré con una noticia que me dejo de piedra.

La universidad entera estaba empapelada con una foto de mi padre, Esme, Bella y yo cenando y daba la buena noticia acerca de que Bella era mi nueva hermana.

Arrugue la hoja que se encontraba en mi mano y las fui quitando por donde pasaba.

Rosalie Hale se había pasado.

Le pedí a Emmet que la fuera a buscar y que quedara conmigo en la cafetería. Solo podía pensar en lo mal que lo estaría pasando Bella.

-¿Porque lo hiciste?—le pregunte una vez ella se sentó.

-¿Porque preguntas?

-Te pregunto que porque lo hiciste.—le dije duramente, estaba empezando a perder mis nervios.

-Príncipe ¿no sabes que eres muy popular?...

-No me llames príncipe—le corte.

-La noticia disuadirá a tus fans de causarle problemas a tu hermana. Ellas podrían molestarla—me dijo justificándose—y no importa lo que haga, deberías saber que lo hago por ti.—dijo sonriéndome.

-No me gustan tus métodos. Sea cual sea tu excusa, no me importa. Esto me he hecho enojar—le dije dejándole claro que no me creía sus excusas.

-Se que soy estúpida, las cosas que hago por ti… no te hacen feliz. Pero… crees que voy a dejar de cuidarte ¡no puedo hacer eso!

No dije nada, ella realmente estaba loca, yo no le pedí que cuidara de mí. Simplemente ella se había obsesionado por que yo la había ayudado.

Los dos nos quedamos en silencio.

-Ya que el jefe esta fuera tengo súper patatas fritas.—dijo Emmet poniendo una bandeja de patatas en la mesa—Comamos.

El estaba intentado romper la tensión o intentaba que yo no rompiera a Rosalie porque tenía ganas de olvidarme que era una mujer y estamparla contra la pared.

-Oye Rose, recientemente nos unimos al equipo de basquetball.—continuo diciendo Emmet, esta vez con la boca llena.

-Lo sé.—le respondió ella sin mirarlo.

-Entonces vendrás a ver como aplastamos a nuestros oponentes.—le dijo Emmet entusiasmado.

-Por supuesto soy la nueva encargada del club.—le contesto Rosalie mirándolo. Luego me miro a mi—Príncipe como encargada del club seguiré cuidado bien de ti.

Mierda nunca iba a quitármela de encima.

Me levante bruscamente de mi sitio y Salí de la cafetería.

**Bella POV**

-Se conocen por años—me dijo Ángela. Ella y Alice habían escuchado a Edward hablar con Rosalie en la cafetería—ella acepto el trabajo, le gusta mucho Edward y el no pudo negarse.

-Rosalie y Edward se conocen por años. Ella acepto el trabajo, le gusta mucho Edward y el no pudo negarse. —repetí medio ida.

-Ya había dicho eso, no necesitas repetirlo.

-Pero es que no sé qué decir.—le dije sinceramente, sentía que la situación me superaba con creces, no sabía que creer o que hacer.

Y Edward no ayudaba para nada.

-¿Cómo es eso posible? Bella, Alice y yo estamos de acuerdo en que esta es la crisis más grave de tu vida amorosa—me dijo—es una situación tensa.

-si lo comparáramos con la escala de terremotos sería superior a siete, si fuera lluvia habría derrumbamientos… ¡es un completo desastre!—comencé a divagar.

-Bella no cambies el tema. Rosalie es una fuerte rival ¿qué vas a hacer?—me pregunto.

-No lo sé.

-Por suerte Alice ya tiene un plan así que no vemos mañana en el gimnasio no lo olvides.

Dicho esto Ángela se fue y me dejo sola con mis pensamientos que estaban todos fuera de control.

¿Qué estaría tramando Alice?

**Notas de Allie.**

**Hola a todos.**

**Bueno estoy escribiendo las notas de autor a la vez que estoy escribiendo el cap. A los que ya han visto el Dorama quería saber si les ha gustado esta adaptación he cambiado una escena del dorama, a Bella en vez de ayudarla a vestir Alice, la visten los amigos de Edward. La escena es muy graciosa, pero es que no me pegaba para nada con la idea que tenia, lo siento si esto ha molestado a alguien.**

**Para lo que aun no lo tenían claro, la rubia que tanto molestaba a Bella es Rosalie, pero no os preocupéis que luego no se llevan tan mal Xd.**

**Bueno ya he terminado el cap, espero que os haya gustado mucho y dejar muchos comentarios. El siguiente cap va a ser otro Outtake de Alice.**

**Estoy muy feliz por todo el apoyo que estoy teniendo.**

**He tardado menos de una semana en actualizar, eso se debe que aparte de ser muy feliz por vuestros comentarios, estoy enfermita en mi casa con un constipado que me muero así que como no he ido a clase tengo mucho tiempo libre.**

**No podre escribir tan seguido porque me tendré que poner al día con todos los apuntes.**

**Un beso**

**XOXO**


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: Los personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de S.M y la historia está basada en un dorama con el mismo título.**

**.**

**.**

**Summary: Bella escribe una carta con sus sentimientos para el chico que le gusta, pero se la da accidentalmente a Edward Cullen, el cual la obliga a que sea su esclava a cambio de no revelarla. Basada en un dorama.**

**.**

**.**

**Devil beside you**

**Outtake II**

**Alice POV**

Ángela y yo estábamos buscando a Bella por todo el campus, después de haber visto lo de la "Buena noticia" en el ordenador, ella parecía muy alterada. A ver qué locura iba a hacer.

Cuando entramos en la cafetería, nos llevamos una gran sorpresa al ver a Edward y la chica que escribió la noticia hablando. El parecía muy enfadado y ella se justificaba.

Ellos se conocían por años y ella estaba enamorada de Él, no se lo iba a poner nada fácil a Bella que por fin había reconocido sus sentimientos.

Teníamos que informarle a Bella de todo lo que habíamos escuchado.

Salimos de la universidad y estaba lloviendo saque mi paraguas y Ángela en suyo.

-Esta es la crisis amorosa más grande de la vida de Bella—Le dije a Ángela. —tenemos que ayudarla a disipar la crisis, así que vamos a su casa.

-Creo que la mujer esa tomo el puesto de encargada para molestar a Bella—me dijo Ángela preocupada.

-Creo que ella quiere dejar fuera de juego a Bella.

-Alice, no tienes que ir a trabajar. Puedo ir a casa de Bella yo sola—me ofreció Ángela, había olvidado por completo el trabajo, pero es que no podía pensar en otra cosa que no fuera Bella y Edward y en Jasper.

-Tenemos que trabajar para el Amor—le dije—no podemos rendirnos.

Que era más importante que el amor.

-Bella no se rendirá—le dije con confianza.

-Tienes razón—me dijo—nosotras tampoco nos rendiríamos.

Justo en ese momento Jasper paso corriendo por delante nuestro para refugiarse de la lluvia en una cabina telefónica.

-Ángela te presto mi paraguas—le dije aun mirando a Jasper.

-Ya tengo uno, además está lloviendo.

-Bella podría necesitarlo—dije ignorándola.

-Bella está en casa Alice.

-No importa solo llévatelo. —le dije y Salí corriendo a la cabina donde estaba Jasper.

Yo tampoco me iba a rendir.

Toque en la ventanilla para que me viera y abrió la puerta enseguida, mi ropa ya estaba totalmente mojada.

Entre en la pequeña cabina y evitamos mirarnos.

-Yo…

-Yo…-dijimos al mismo tiempo.

Desviamos la mirada otra vez.

-Tu primero—dijo mirándome.

-No, adelante—le dije, mirándole.

-No quiero mentirte—me dijo—pero es que no sé qué decirte para no lastimarte—sentí que una lagrima salía de mis ojos.

-Yo no, lo sé—le dije—se que todo esto es muy extraño y cuanto más lo pienso, se que estuve fuera de lugar al actuar así.

Nos volvimos a quedar callados y evitando mirarnos el uno al otro, todo esto era tan incomodo, porque tenía que ser tan impulsiva.

Achuu—Estornude de repente.

Genial ahora había cogido un constipado.

Jasper tomo mis manos entre las suyas.

-Frota tus manos y luego ponlas en tu cara. Sentirás calor y no tendrás más frio—me dijo dulcemente.

Volvimos a quedar en silencio hasta que un señor llamo a la puerta de la cabina.

-Disculpe, pero necesito llamar.

Los dos asentimos y recogimos nuestros bolsos del suelo.

-¿Dónde tienes que ir?—me pregunto.

-Hay una parada de metro cerca—le dije.

-Entonces te llevare—me dijo quitándose su chaqueta y poniéndola encima de nuestras cabezas.

Los dos salimos corriendo.

Mi corazón no dejaba de latir fuertemente por su cercanía.

¿Por qué tenía que ser tan perfecto? ¿Por qué no me quería a mí?

Mas pronto de lo que quería llegamos a la parada de metro.

-Toma mi chaqueta—me dijo ofreciéndomela.

-No hace falta.

-Tómala, la lluvia no cesara pronto—dijo—toma el metro y ve a casa—continuo apartándome el pelo de la cara.

Tome la chaqueta y comencé a bajar las escaleras.

No quería rendirme y no lo haría.

-¡Jasper!—le llame.

El se giro y me miro.

-Realmente es imposible—le dije—se que no puedes olvidar a Bella de un momento a otro, pero no me importa—continúe—podemos crear nuestros propios recuerdos.

No me iba a dar por vencida, había subido todas las escalares que había bajado y ahora me encontraba a su altura.

El aun no decía nada. Seguía mirando al suelo.

-Hare un apuesta contigo—le dije y él me miro. —si la siguiente persona que suba trae consigo un paraguas rojo, entonces tendremos una cita.

-No creo que sea justo para ti—me dijo él.

-Si no me das una oportunidad, entonces si sería injusto.

El asintió.

Me gire para ver a las personas que subían.

Una señora subió con un paraguas a cuadros y sentí mis ojos ardiendo, quería llorar.

-Eso es todo—dije conteniendo mis lagrimas—adiós.

Empecé a bajar las escaleras, había sido una apuesta estúpida.

-¡Alice!-me llamo.

Me gire para verle.

-es justo que yo también tenga mi oportunidad—me dijo.

No lo podía creer, tal vez no todo estaba perdido.

-Lo mismo para la siguiente persona que suba—dijo. —si trae un paraguas rojo, entonces tendremos una cita.

Yo asentí sonriendo y los dos miramos la entra del metro.

Que sea rojo, que sea rojo…

Una señora subió con un paraguas negro.

Baje la vista decepcionada, pero un segundo más tarde el forro negro desapareció y un paraguas rojo se abrió delante de nosotros.

Sonreí como un tonta y me gire para verle, el también sonreía.

Baje las escaleras otra vez, pero sintiéndome muy feliz.

**Notas de Allie:**

**Holaaaa!**

**Se que soy una malísima persona y que hace mucho que no actualizo, pero es que tenia mil cosas que hacer. Me he mudado hace un par de meses, luego no tenía internet y hasta que lo pusieron y luego exámenes, trabajos y cuando llegaron las vacaciones me apetecía mucho salir y casi no tuve tiempo.**

**Si ya lo se son excusas, pero de verdad que me apetece seguir escribiendo, pero solo vuestros reviewrs me dan animo, espero no tardar mucho para el siguiente.**

**Un beso.**


	10. aviso!

Hola a todos!

En primer lugar me disculpo con las personas que miren su correo y piensen que es un nuevo cap. Se cuanto molesta ver que es una nota de información.

LO SIENTO! De verdad que lo siento, soy una mala escritora que hace siglos que no sube nada, pero es que no he tenido tiempo de verdad, ya se que esto os suena a escusas, pero es que primero estaba muy ocupada primero con las clases y los exámenes y luego como estaba de vacaciones no estaba mucho tiempo en casa.

Y ahora resulta que el cargador de mi ordenador donde lo tenía todo se ha dañado y no puedo encenderlo claro esta y además mi internet ha muerto.

En fin No voy a abandonar la historia. Espero que seáis pacientes y quiero tomarme un tiempo para analizarla y avanzar un poco mas, así los tiempos de espera no serán tan largos.

Un beso a todo!


End file.
